Battlestar Hyperion: The Hunt For Kobol
by SamsterHam
Summary: Set during the events of my Battlestar Hyperion FanFiction, this episodic series depicts Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol's journey to Kobol with the fleet. With a heavier focus on the civilians of the fleet, 'The Hunt for Kobol' features Cathy and Betty Jenkins (Admiral John Jenkins' family) and Captain Allison 'Rocker' Hill (a new Viper pilot) on their trip to Kobol...
1. Episode 1: The Fall Part 1

_Authors Note: This is an Episodic FanFic set alongside my main Fic, Battlestar_ Hyperion _. This details the events of_ Hyperion _from the point of view of the civilians and other ships on their way to Kobol._

 **Episode 1:**

 **The Attack Part 1**

 _ **Villa Fronta, Canceron:**_

 _ **Two Weeks Before the Attack on the Colonies**_

Rear Admiral John Jenkins, Admiral of Battlestar Group 53 and Commander of the Battlestar _Hyperion_ , stepped up the stairs that led up to a scenic Villa that lay on top of the hill overlooking the bay below it. John led his entire extended family up towards the door and took out the keys from the bag he had slung over his shoulder. John reached over and slid the keys into the door and unlocked the Villa. Major Samuel 'Spinner' Halway, CAG of the Battlestar _Hyperion_ and nephew of John, pushed open the door and entered. Sam threw his bag onto the chair by the door and turned to his cousin, John's daughter, Betty Jenkins. Sam took her bag and helped his uncle, Colonel Matthew Virgon, XO of the Battlestar _Hyperion_ , through the door as well. "Thank you Sam," Matt said as he slipped off his sandals and set them down next to the door. Sam picked up two of the bags and headed up towards the stairs.

"Did you pack the rosé John?" Asked John's wife, Cathy Jenkins.

"Oh... We had a little accident on the _Hyperion_ , didn't we Matt?" John said smugly. Matt snorted as he rummaged through the cupboards in the kitchen of the Villa.

"I suppose that meant you drank it?" Angela Virgon, Matt's wife, asked Matt as she headed for the stairs with the two's bags.

"Of course it does," Their daughter, Edith Virgon said. "Now c'mon Betty, that pool's not going to swim in itself!" The two girls grabbed their stuff and headed up to a bedroom to get changed, nearly bumping Sam over on their way up.

"Gods! Mind out," Sam said playfully as he passed the girls on the stairs. "Do you want me to take those up Admiral?" Sam asked as he walked over to John's bags. John shook his head.

"I've got it Sam. Just remember," John said. "We're not on the _Hyperion_ , you don't have to call me Admiral," John chuckled as he picked up his bags and headed up towards his bedroom.

 _ **Villa Fronta, Canceron:**_

 _ **Ten Days Before the Attack**_

Sam brushed his hand through his golden hair as he looked over the balcony towards the beautiful vista in front of him. He turned around when he heard Edith and Betty walk through the room behind him. "Hey," Sam said as they approached him.

"Why are you being all melodramatic suddenly?" Betty asked.

"Who or what are you moping about this time?" Edith said, standing next to Sam. Sam shrugged.

"I don't really know myself. I just feel like... y'know, like something strange is gunna happen. Ah, forget it. I bet I'm just going crazy," Sam said as he stepped away from the balcony and headed back inside.

 _ **South Cancer Spaceport, Canceron:**_

 _ **Two Hours BTA**_

John drove his car up towards the spaceport that sat on the edge of the city of South Cancer. He pulled the car over and he, Sam and Matt climbed out. "Will we see you when we get back to Virgon tomorrow?" Cathy Jenkins asked her husband as he gave her a kiss goodbye.

"I'll try to head off via Virgon, don't worry," John told her as he stood up outside the car. John straightened out his uniform as he headed towards the spaceport doors and waved goodbye to Cathy in the car behind him as she drove away.

"Admiral Jenkins!" John spun around when he heard the voice of Commander Terra, commander of the Beserk-type escort, _Limpet_. Commander Terra approached the three officers as they opened the door to the spaceport. She came over to John and shook his hand. John smiled as they entered the spaceport and headed for the officers' bypass.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Commander," John said as he pulled his Colonial ID out of his uniform's front pocket and showed it to the check-in officer at the desk in front of them. The check-in officer passed John, Matt and Sam. Commander Terra split away from John's group as she headed for her transport Raptor to the _Limpet_ , which was currently with the rest of Battlestar Group 53 over Hestia.

John led Sam and Matt down the escalator towards the gate for their ship. "Hold it," Matt said as he stopped by a departure board. He read for the departure of their ship and saw _Colonial Heavy 264_ listed for the private flight to the Battlestar _Hyperion_ and the orbital shuttleport to the other planets of Helios Delta. John walked over to the board and saw the flight listed to the _Hyperion_ and saw a departure time of just a couple of minutes.

"Come on, quickly," He said as he started jogging down the hallway towards the loading gate where he showed the flight attendant, who was about to close the entry hatch, their boarding passes and their Colonial IDs and she let them on.

 _ **Villa Fronta, Canceron:**_

 _ **The Start of the Attack**_

"You join us here on Caprica as we bring you live coverage for the final of the Intersun Pyramid Cup. The Caprica Buccaneers shocked us at the last round after their loss to the Olympic Stallions from Gemenon last night and the Picon Panthers are hoping not to repeat the C-Buccs game today..." The Jenkins' and the Virgons sat around the television set in Villa Fronta's living room. "And here come the Panthers!" The TV showed the Picon Panthers appear from under the stands of the Atlas Arena. "And here leading the Olympic Stallions is..." The reporter stopped talking as a bright flash filled the screen. The feed cut away to the main newsroom in Caprica City

"This is a priority message to all Colonial citizens. There is a Cylon attack in progress. Proceed to either your nearest evacuation shuttle or find a safe place to hide until such time as the Colonial Fleet can repel the Cylons," The news host said before another blast cut through the city behind him and the feed cut to static. The twelve family members sat in shock until they heard two Raptors land outside the front of the Villa. They each grabbed anything they could and ran out of the door and met with the two Raptors from the _Hyperion_.

"Ma'am," The Raptor pilot said to Cathy Jenkins. "Get your family inside the ships while we start up the engines," Cathy nodded and climbed into the first Raptor and helped Betty into it behind her. Cathy saw the red patch from the _Hyperion_ on the flight suit of the Raptor crew and took a deep breath. She stopped when she heard four Canceronian civilians run towards them from the Villa at the bottom of the hill. The Raptor ECO motioned to the civilians and they climbed into the Raptors next to Cathy and the others. Cathy saw a pair of Colonial Atmospheric Shuttles fly down towards the nearby village, escorted by an Assault Raptor. The gullwing door of the Raptor swung shut and the Raptor lifted off from the planet.

 _ **Space-Park**_ **Naxos** _ **, Aeolus Asteroid Belt:**_

 _ **One Hour After the Attack**_

The Raptors touched down on the _Naxos_ , a civilian Space Park liner. Cathy was led by the Raptor pilot down towards the ring where thousands of civilians where collectively standing around the entrance to the bridge demanding answers for what has happened so far. The Captain of the _Naxos_ stepped out of the bridge and grabbed a micro-phone which was connected to an array of speakers around the ship. "As you know our Colonies where just attacked by the Cylons and although our information is limited for now, I can tell you that we have arranged in advance for as many transport ships as possible to transport you all in comfort. We will be FTL jumping to Scorpia then Virgon and then Zeus, to rendezvous with the other civilian ships carrying your family and friends. We will then receive our orders from the Battlestar _Hyperion_ , which has been charged with our protection for the foreseeable future," The Captain quickly put down the micro-phone and walked back into the bridge of the _Naxos_.

 _ **Intersun Transport**_ **Colonial Eve** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet Kobol:**_

 _ **Three and a Half Hours ATA**_

Cathy and Betty entered the _Colonial Eve_ and saw the ship's retrofitted cargo bay filled with spacious accommodation for those who could afford it. They entered one of the rooms as an alarm sounded around the ship. "All passengers, buckle-up and prepare for emergency FTL jump," The captain of the _Colonial_ _Eve_ told his passengers. Cathy sat down in a chair that sat at the side of the room as the ship took a light hit from a Cylon Raider outside the ship. The FTL drives whirred as the intercom of the ship was accidentally taken over by a Colonial defence craft.

"Attention all Colonial captains. This is the Firestar _Ouranos_. We and the Defender _Zeus_ have been ordered to protect this convoy by Admiral Jenkins of the Battlestar _Hyperion_. Please jump to the FTL coordinates immediately!" Commander Qualm of the Firestar _Ouranos_ told the ships. The FTLs of the colonial survivor ships spun up and the ships zipped away from the combat.

Outside the ships, Captain Allison 'Rocker' Hill, flew her newly restored Viper MkII between the civilian ships as they jumped away. The Squadron of Raiders buzzed around every ship they could find as the Colonial fighters attempted to intercept. "Alright people," Allison said. "This is Rocker. We need to cover that last civilian ship. Looks like she's got a problem with her FTLs,"

"Rocker, Switch-back: I'm reading nuclear weapons on those three raiders at bearing 267 Carom 14," Lieutenant Harry 'Switch-back' Williams told Allison.

"Tally Switch-back. Get on my tail and we'll take them out," Allison pulled her Viper up towards the Raiders as they dived towards the last Colonial transport. "I've got you, you bastards!" Allison whispered to herself as she fired a volley of bullets onto the Raiders. Switch-back followed suit and two of the three remaining Raiders spun out of control and exploded. The last stayed on it course as it fired its nuclear missile. Allison drifted behind the Raider and blasted towards it, firing wildly. The KEWs cut through the wing of the ship and it was knocked off course. Allison watched in horror as the missile spun directly towards the escaping Colonial ship, the _Delphi_. " _Delphi_ , Rocker: Get the frak out of here now!" She shouted as the missile neared the transport.

"Rocker, _Delphi_ : Our FTLs are..." Allison held her breath as the missile made its final approach and closed her eyes as the transmission cut out.

"Rocker, Switch-back: I can't see the _Delphi_ ," Harry said. Allison looked up as the missile drifted away from where the ship had been and she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that the _Delphi_ had jumped away.

 _ **Defender**_ **Zeus** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet Kobol:**_

 _ **Four Hours ATA**_

The Defender-class Colonial cruiser, the Defender _Zeus_ , completed its jump back to the fleet with the Firestar _Ouranos_ on its tail. "Sir, all Vipers are present except for Bone," Lieutenant Williams told Allison.

"Good," Allison replied as her Viper was dragged into the hangar of the _Zeus_. "Did we lose any civvies?"

"No sir. We managed to arrive in time," Switch-back said.

"Thank the gods..." Allison said.

 _ **Intersun Transport**_ **Colonial Eve** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol':**_

 _ **Four Hours ATA**_

Cathy and Betty walked between the civilians of the _Colonial Eve_ as they made their way to the bridge of the ship. A security guard had been posted by the door and stopped Cathy and Betty from entering the bridge. "Do you have passes?" The guard asked. Cathy took their Virgonese Passport out of her handbag and gave them to the guard. "I'm sorry madam, but these don't allow for travel into the bridge," The guard told them. As the guard spoke, the door behind him swung open and revealed Captain Collins, captain of the _Colonial Eve_.

"I'll take this, thank you," He told the guard, who nodded and let the two into the bridge.

They entered the bridge and saw the fleet hanging in space before them, out of the bridge's wide view port. "Welcome Mrs Jenkins," Captain Collins said to Cathy. "I understand you'll be wondering about your husband," Cathy nodded to Captain Collins. "Well you shouldn't. He was the one who ordered this mission and his Battlestar Group should be arriving within a day and our journey will begin. He has assured all of us that he has a plan to keep us all alive, so you shouldn't worry about this being spontaneous. Admiral Jenkins will, of course, give a clearer evaluation of the situation once he and his fleet arrive; but until then, I suggest you get some rest," Captain Collins told Cathy and Betty.

"Thank you Captain," Cathy said gratefully. "Please keep us updated, I would like to speak with John when he arrives,"

"I'll arrange it," Captain Collins said as he showed the two ladies to the door. He waved as they exited the room. He then closed the door and returned to his post.


	2. Episode 2: The Fall Part 2

**Episode 2:**

 **The Attack Part 2**

 _ **Defender Zeus, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol':**_

 _ **Six and a Half Hours ATA**_

Allison walked towards the exit of the hangar on the _Zeus_. She smoothed down her smooth black hair and waited for an elevator when alarms sounded. "Action stations, action stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship. All Viper pilots proceed to your ships immediately," Allison looked around her, grabbed her helmet and ran over to her MkII Viper. Specialist Johnson pulled the ladder up to the Viper and she clambered into it. Allison was pulled towards the elevator to the flight deck and she quickly checked her systems.

"All systems are green. Now get me off this ship!" Allison told the launch control officer. Her locks were released and she darted out of the _Zeus_ and into the chaos. "Frak..." She whispered to herself when she saw three Cylon Basestars engage the few Colonial warships. Allison dived out the way of a Raider and stuck onto its tail as it darted through the civilian ships, who were now trying desperately to escape under the flak laid down by the _Ouranos_. Allison flipped around and blasted a Raider into dust before flying over to the _Zeus_ again. She swung through the ship's engines when a huge ship jumped in on DRADIS. She spun around and saw a brown Jupiter-class Battlestar, the Battlestar _Rycon_ jump in behind them.

"This is the Battlestar _Rycon_ to all Colonial vessels. Jump to these coordinates immediately, we'll deal with these Cylons for you," Admiral Granta of the Battlestar _Rycon_ ordered the other ships. Allison looked on in awe as the Battlestar flew at flank speed towards the Cylon Base-ships as two more jumped in. With all guns firing the _Rycon_ cut through one of the Basestars as it launched its old MkV Vipers. Allison snapped back into reality a moment later when two Cylon Raiders zipped past her. She blasted behind them and fired at one as they dived under a Colonial transport. Allison fired everything she had at the last Raider when another Battlestar jumped in, a Block-I Mercury-class, the _Galleon_. She shook her head in disbelief as the two Battlestars sat in between them and the Cylon Battlestars. Vipers and Raider shot out of every craft in the battle zone as Allison led her Vipers towards the madness in front of the civilians, who were now starting to jump away.

"All _Zeus_ Vipers, Rocker: Stick on my tail, we're going to give these Battlestars a hand," Allison said, loading her missiles.

"Tally Rocker," Switch-back replied. "Let's kick some toaster ass!" The small group of MkII Vipers blasted towards the six capital ships, now standing toe-to-toe with each other, all weapons firing. Allison split from her Vipers and pulled over the _Rycon_ and fired two missiles into the center of one of the Cylon Basestars and split it in half. She turned away and blasted towards the _Galleon_ and took out two Raiders, packed with missiles, who were attempting to take out the ship. The two Battlestars of Battlestar Group 32 fired continuously onto the Basestars as another jumped into range, behind the last civilians. Allison looked away for a moment as the Basestar jumped in, causing her to miss a Raider which sped past her cockpit and opened its 'eye' to begin scanning the Battlestar _Galleon_. The Battlestar fired waves of flak at the Raider, and destroyed it, but not before it sent a signal into the computers of the _Galleon_ and the huge Battlestar, and all her Vipers, began to drift and stopped firing.

"What the frak?" Allison said as the Base-ships opened fire onto the Battlestar _Galleon_ and cut through its thick armour in seconds with their nukes and thousands of Raiders.

"All Colonial vessels, _Rycon_ : Clear our airspace and get back to the jump coordinates now. We are about to use nuclear weapons," Admiral Granta told the Vipers and the two Colonial escort ships.

" _Rycon_ , Rocker: You can't use nukes at that range, you'll be..." Allison tried to say until Admiral Granta cut her off.

"This is Admiral Granta. All hands abandon ship, I repeat all hands abandon ship. _Zeus_ Vipers, please cover our escape transports while I prepare the nukes. Gods speed," The wireless traffic cut out after Admiral Granta gave his final speech. Allison nodded to herself and flew over to the _Rycon_ as Raptors and transports flew out of the flight pods. She spun herself around and flew alongside the first Raptor. Allison tapped on her comms panel and ordered the Raptors to jump away with the fleet as she pulled back and covered the transports. The Raptors quickly started to jump away as Allison held back with the other transports.

As they approached the _Zeus_ , Allison spun around and fired waves of KEWs towards the battlefield behind her and watched as the _Rycon_ , now under heavy Cylon fire, slowly blasted towards the nearest Basestar. Four nukes launched out of the Battlestar and dived towards four of the five Basestars. The _Rycon_ , unable to fire any weapons, sped at flank speed towards the last Basestar and fired its last nuke at Point Blanc range.

The light from the nukes filled Allison's cockpit as she watched the _Rycon_ 's last stand. She sat in her seat while the light dimmed and took her right hand off the controls and made a cramped salute inside her Viper. The wreckage of the _Rycon_ crashed into the last, useable, remnants of the Cylon Basestars. She took a deep breath and spun her Viper around and blasted towards the Defender _Zeus_ , which was being overrun by troop transports and Raptors trying to land on it. " _Zeus_ to all craft: Land as quickly as you can, forget trying to be safe, we'll sort you out when we meet with the fleet," Allison lined up behind the last transport as it entered the flight pod of the _Zeus_.

" _Zeus_ , Rocker: All transports are down, Vipers are nearly all on board," Allison reported as the last two Vipers, other than herself, flew past her and into the _Zeus_. Allison made her final approach and smacked down onto the landing strip as the FTLs of the _Zeus_ powered up.

" _Zeus_ , Lonely: We are the last Vipers from the _Rycon_ , do you still have room aboard?" Major Renner from the _Rycon_ asked the _Zeus_.

"Lonely, Rocker: If you can make it in the next few seconds, you're welcome," Allison replied.

"Copy Rocker. Coming in," Lonely confirmed as he and a couple of Viper MkVs flew down towards the _Zeus_. The fighters slapped onto the surface of the _Zeus_ as its FTLs spun to full and they jumped away.

 _ **Intersun Transport**_ **Colonial Eve** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet Kobol:**_

 _ **Eight Hours ATA**_

The _Colonial_ _Eve_ dropped out of FTL moments before the _Rycon_ went down. Cathy unclipped her seatbelt and stood up. Betty unclipped her seatbelt as well but Cathy motioned for her to stay seated. Betty sat back down as Cathy walked silently towards the bridge of the ship. She held up her ID for the guard, who had now stood back up from his desk after the jump. "Ma'am, you know you can't..." The guard started to say as Cathy withdrew her ID and started speaking to him.

"I'll only be a moment," Cathy told him firmly. The guard nodded and unlocked the door to the cockpit of the ship.

Cathy stepped through the door and saw Captain Collins sitting in his chair. After he ignored her arrival she spun around the chair and found him bleeding out in his seat. Cathy was about to shout 'frak', when she felt a gun rest on the back of her head. A hand clasped around her mouth and she was dragged into the shadows in the corner of the room. She looked behind her and saw an old man wearing black. The man, who looked oddly like a priest, pushed Cathy onto the floor and shut the door to the ship. He turned to face Cathy. "Mrs Jenkins," He said calmly. "I need you to be quite while Captain Collins bleeds out. I don't want him interfering," Cathy looked over at the puddle of blood surrounding the Captain's chair. "You can see to him Mrs Jenkins," The man told her. Cathy slowly stood up and waddled over to the chair, stepping around the blood on the floor. She leant over the Captain as she saw him hold up his sidearm and fire towards the man behind them. The priest took the gun and hit the Captain before knocking Cathy to the ground. The door behind them swung open and the guard entered, his weapon raised. The priest flung himself at the guard and they dived out of the cockpit. The super-human man knocked the pistol out of the guards hand and threw him against the nearest wall.

Cathy crawled over to Captain Collins who showed her the gun that lay on the floor next to them. Cathy reached over and grabbed the gun and ran out of the bridge as the two men fought outside. The priest punched the guard in the stomach and watched him fall to the floor before slamming his foot into the guard's face. Cathy quietly cocked the pistol and held it aloft behind the man. "Look at me you bastard!" She cried as she fired a round towards the priest who somehow managed to dodge out of the way of the bullet so that it landed in his thigh. The man reached for Cathy who proceeded to fire at the priest again and again. The man knocked the pistol out of her hand and kicked her in the leg and then pushed her to the ground. Cathy looked over to Betty who jumped out of her seat and caught the pistol which came flying for her. Betty hit the floor, pistol in hand and aimed it at the man who spun around just in time for Betty to cock the pistol and send a lump of Colonial led right into the face of the so-called priest.

The man's lifeless body crumpled to the floor behind Cathy's feet. Cathy looked up at her daughter, who dropped the weapon she was holding in disgust and ran over to her mother. Cathy rolled onto her front and started to push herself onto her feet. Betty brushed the dirt from the floor off of her mother as Cathy walked towards the cockpit. The two entered the bridge and saw a barely conscious Captain Collins lying on the floor. "Get a doctor Betty," Cathy told Betty, who turned and quickly exited the cockpit and headed for the other passengers. Cathy took of her silk scarf and quickly wrapped it around the blow on Captain Collins' head. She tore off a section of the Captain's trousers and covered the cut on his arm with the material. Betty returned quickly and a doctor knelt down next to the Captain and administered an anaesthetic before carrying him out of the cockpit and towards the rear of the ship. The doctor left the room and Cathy looked around for the XO of the ship.

"Shouldn't there be a co-pilot?" Betty asked, looking for the same man.

"There should, but I think he was sent to the _Zeus_ before the Cylons attacked the fleet," Cathy said. "So I think there is only one semi-qualified pilot on this ship..." Betty looked at Cathy as she walked over to the pilot's chair and sat down in it. Betty chuckled as she left Cathy to check over the ship from the cockpit.

 _ **Defender**_ **Zeus** _ **Hangar Deck, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol':**_

 _ **Twenty-six Hours ATA**_

"Attention Blue Squadron. Prepare for launch after next jump," Allison heard the Communications Officer call to the Viper pilots. She, Switch-back and Major Renner from the _Rycon_ stopped and turned back towards their barracks. They were about halfway down the corridor when the jump count initiated. Allison knew they had to be fast, as after the last five jumps the fleet had crossed path with either a Basestar or two, or sometimes a squadron of Raiders. They ran into the barracks and grabbed their helmets, as they were already wearing their flight-suits. Allison and Harry Williams dodged past the other crewmen and women of the _Zeus_ on their way to the hangar.

"All ships jump in twenty seconds," The _Zeus_ ordered as Allison and Harry were joined by Allison's friend, Gabriella 'Gap' Adams. The pilots ran as fast as they could down the steps into the hangar and ran over to their MkII Vipers as they were dragged towards the exit of the hangar that led to the flight deck. Allison jumped up a few of the steps as the FTLs fired up. "Jumping in three... two... one... Jump!"

The _Zeus_ jumped into Medra orbit a moment later and was followed by the _Ouranos_ , and then the rest of the civilian fleet. Allison tightened her helmet and prepared for launch as the door to the flight deck closed behind her. The Vipers sat on the pad as it was lifted up to the fight deck. Allison checked her systems and powered up her engines as they reached the surface of the deck. The Vipers lifted off from the surface of the _Zeus_ and blasted out of the ship and out into the fleet. " _Zeus_ , Rocker: No DRADIS signals yet," Allison reported.

"Rocker, _Zeus_ : Check out a blip at bearing 121 Carom 60,"

"Tally _Zeus_. Switch-back and Gap on me," Allison ordered as she split away from her squadron. The three Vipers zipped over the top of the _Colonial Eve_ as they headed for the contact.

"Rocker, Gap: I don't see anything," Gabriella told Allison as they flew around at the coordinates.

"Roger Gap. Rocker, I don't see a frakking thing..." Harry stopped when a huge group of DRADIS signals dropped in behind them.

"Frak. _Zeus_ , Rocker: Cylon fleet right on your ass!" Allison shouted at the _Zeus_ as they spun around and blasted past the civilian ships.

"Hold Rocker," The _Zeus_ told Allison. "We've got Colonial responders on those ships," Allison looked down at DRADIS in shock and saw the three 'Basestars' had been switched to Battlestars on her DRADIS.

"I'm sorry _Zeus_ but it must be a... scratch that," Allison said in shock as she saw a fleet of Battlestars appear from behind the _Naxos_. "It's the _Hyperion_ , _Zeus_. Repeat, it's the _Hyperion_ ," The three Vipers flew past the _Zeus_ at full speed and approached the glorious Battlestars hanging in space before them. Allison breathed a sigh of relief as they flew around the Vipers that had been launched by the _Hyperion_. Allison reached down to her console and fired her flares in celebration as they zipped over the hull of the _Hyperion_ and flew towards the Battlestar _Themis_ behind it.


	3. Episode 3: The Hyperion

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys, I've had a busy couple of weeks, but I'll be back with an Episode of this and War Games 57 whenever I can this week...**_

 **Episode 3:**

 **The _Hyperion_  
**

 _ **Raptor 419, En Route to the Battlestar**_ **Hyperion** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol', Medra Orbit:**_

 _ **Twenty-Six Hours ATA**_

Cathy settled into her seat as her Raptor dived around the civilian ships of the fleet and flew towards the looming fleet of Battlestars sitting above them. By now the entirety of Battlestar Group 53, support ships as well, had all arrived with the fleet. Cathy was sitting opposite a Colonial Marine from the _Hyperion_ who had been sent to carry her over to the Battlestar. She looked around the two Raptor pilots as they called to the _Hyperion_ for landing clearance when Cathy heard their voices. " _Hyperion_ , this is Raptor 419, Spinner: requesting permission to land," Cathy stopped for a moment while she registered Major Halway's voice.

"Raptor 419, _Hyperion_ : We're taking in a few civilian ships for a few repairs, you'll need to set down on the cargo pad on our port side. Speed 5, checkers green, call the ball," Came the reply from the _Hyperion_. Cathy sat and listened as they swung around the side of the ship and headed for one of the pads on the side of the ship.

"Copy _Hyperion_ , I have the ball..." Sam told the _Hyperion_ until he was interrupted by Cathy.

"Sam?" She asked quickly. Sam spun his head around and looked over to his passengers for the first time since they took off from the _Colonial Eve_.

"Cathy, I didn't see you back there. I heard the Admiral wants to speak to you," Sam said to his aunt who had started to stand up as Sam lowered the Raptor towards the pad.

"Is everything alright with all of you? What's the situation back in the Colonies?" Cathy asked Sam.

"The Admiral's going to explain it all when we arrive. I don't think I can tell anyone yet," Sam told her as the Raptor made contact with the surface of the _Hyperion_.

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Hyperion** _ **Hangar Deck, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol', Medra Orbit:**_

 _ **Twenty-Six Hours ATA**_

The door to Raptor 419 swung open and a squad of marines led by Colonel Virgon awaiting their arrival. Sam helped Cathy off of the Raptor and down to her brother who's marines saluted as she approached. "It's good to see you Matt," Cathy said to Matt. Matt smiled and replied:

"It's good to see you too Cathy. These marines are going to take you up to John's quarters..."

"But I already know the way there Matt. I've been on the ship enough times already," Cathy cut Matt off. Matt solemnly shook his head.

"We're at war Cathy. John will give you more on the subject when you meet with him. I'll be in the CIC if you anyone needs me," Matt told the Marines who saluted as the Colonel left them. They spun around and led Cathy through the bustling hangar deck, in which deckhands, engineers and pilots were running in between the red and white Viper MkVIIs, repairing them and checking them for combat. Cathy ducked under a plume of sparks which shot out of one of the work stations.

"Green squadron, be ready for launch in two minutes. I repeat: Green squadron..." The voice of Lieutenant Amelia Jartell, tactical officer of the _Hyperion_ , called through the ship as a wave of Viper pilots jogged past Cathy and her marines. Cathy's group turned a corner around a team of particularly rowdy pilots and engineers huddled around an Assault Raptor. They then passed a scorched electrical wire as one of the Vipers' engines began to smoke behind them. The marines shuffled Cathy out of the hangar deck as a fire control team left a hole in the side of one of the hall ways from an interior explosion from a battle earlier on. Cathy was led towards an elevator which took them directly towards the Commander's Suite.

The marines halted outside the door marked 'Commander' and Cathy pressed the buzzer by the door. The door unlocked and Cathy walked towards Admiral Jenkins who was now getting up from his desk on the other side the room. John placed down a model of the Battlestar _Atlantia_ and walked over to his wife and embraced her. "How are you doing?" John asked Cathy as the two headed for the red leather sofa at the side of the room.

"I think I should ask you the same thing. So... I heard about a Colonial counter-attack over Virgon; what did Admiral Nagala hit next?" Cathy asked John. John was silent for a moment before he responded.

"Nothing..." He said quietly. Cathy gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean John? Are they meeting us somewhere?" Cathy asked.

"No... they were all destroyed over Virgon. We were the only ones to make it out," A feeling of horror swept over Cathy as she realised the full extent of the attack. "We went in with eighteen Battlestars and came out with four and about thirty support ships as well," John informed her. "The Colonies have been nuked, with the Helios Delta colonies ending better off than Caprica and Picon combined. Leonis and Scorpia took a heavy beating too and so far we think only one more Battlestar survived the original assault,"

"Well, shouldn't we look for it?" Cathy asked quickly.

"We will be. We think that if it's still out there, it might have a civilian fleet with it," John said.

"Which ship is it?" Cathy asked, either expecting a lone Odin-class to have slipped under the radar of the Cylons or for him to tell her about the _Rycon_ and the _Galleon_.

"The Battlestar _Galactica_. It seems that Bill's edict against computers has saved his ship. Have you heard about the CNP yet?"

"No," Said Cathy, shaking her head. "But we think that that's what happened to the Battlestar _Galleon_ ," John looked over at Cathy in surprise.

"The _Galleon_. But that ship was sent to the Armistice Station with the _Rycon_..." John stopped as he figured it out. "And what about the _Rycon_ ; last time I checked it was about ten years behind the rest of the fleet, especially with its networking problems,"

"And what about the casualties...?" Cathy asked, dreading the answer.

"Estimated to be at least nineteen billion. We don't know how many civilians are out there, but there won't be that many and I assume the Cylons will keep a few thousand alive on each Colony for some sick experiments like they did last time," John leant back against the sofa as memories from the First War came flooding back. Cathy reached over to her husband and woke him up from his trance and helped him over to his bed.

"Come on John," She said as she lifted him onto the bed. "When was the last time you or your crew had a proper sleep?"

"Canceron..." John mumbled as Cathy unhooked his jacket and began to get her things ready for an overnight stop on the _Hyperion_.

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Hyperion** _ **CIC, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol', Medra Orbit:**_

 _ **Two Days, Three Hours ATA**_

Cathy entered the CIC and walked over to Matt, who was standing over the shoulder of one of the Ensigns in the fire control area of the CIC. Cathy walked up to the command table and watched as the DRADIS screen lowered from the ceiling above her. Cathy flicked her silver hair out of her eyes as she watched the friendly signals pop up on DRADIS. "Matt!" She shouted when a red dot appeared in front of her. "What's that?!" She pointed to the DRADIS screen and Matt ran over to the table. Matt nodded to Amelia and sirens started blazing around the ship.

"Action Stations, Action Stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship..." Amelia started calling to the crew of the ship. Matt quickly grabbed a phone and called the captains of the other ships and ordered them away. In a panic Cathy looked around CIC and saw the crew looking at her for any orders. Cathy remembered what John had taught her during her time as his aide.

"Launch the Alert Vipers," She ordered. "And tell the _Zeus_ to do the same..."

 _ **Defender**_ **Zeus** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol', Medra Orbit:**_

 _ **Two Days, Three Hours ATA**_

For the fifth time that day, Allison clambered into her Viper as it was wheeled towards the flight deck of the _Zeus_. She clipped her helmet in place as the Viper was locked into place on a elevator pad with four other Viper MkIIs as well as a Viper MkVII and two MkVs. The pad was lifted up to the open flight pod and the LSO gave them a quick set of orders before they were kicked off of the pad and began to fly out. " _Zeus_ Vipers, Rocker: Keep on my six, I'm registering four Raiders at bearing 104 Carom 61. Stay close until we meet with the Vipers from the _Hyperion_ ," Allison cut the line as the seven Vipers flew past the Battlestar _Themis_ as it escorted the civilians away.

"All players, _Hyperion_ : We're reading radiological signals on those missiles being launched. Intercept before they reach the other ships, the Firestar _Fist_ will give cover fire for the other Battlestars," The voice of the _Hyperion_ 'sCommunications Officer, Hermes Yo, told the Vipers in the air. Allison saw three blue missiles diving towards the civilian and led her Vipers around the rear of the Odin-class Battlestar _Theia_ and spun around once she was inside the trajectory of the missile. She opened her guns and fired a wave of KEWs into the oncoming missiles as another was fired in their direction. The six other Vipers copied her and proceeded to fire at the first missiles.

"Foxy on me," Allison called to Lieutenant 'Foxy' Wilson in the MkVII Viper. The two Vipers flew head first towards the missiles and dived out of their way at the last second, sending the two missiles flying in opposite directions towards both the Odin-classes, the _Eos_ and the _Theia_ , who were flying either side of the civilians and the _Themis_. The other five Vipers then split apart and took care of the missiles moments before they hit their target Battlestars. "Good work everyone. _Hyperion_ , Rocker: I've got seven Vipers ready to meet with yours over by the... _Theia_ ," Allison said, checking the name on the flight pod of the _Theia_ as they flew past.

"Rocker, Hera: We are in visual range of enemy fighters. Meet us in range with your other three Vipers," Allison checked her DRADIS as another MkV and two MkIIs took off from the _Zeus_ after they had problems launching with the others.

" _Zeus_ Vipers, Rocker: Screw your formation, just get to those Raiders immediately," Allison shouted as she slammed down the throttle of her Viper and blasted with as many Gs as possible towards the skirmish, dodging past the civilians who had just undocked from the flight pods of the _Hyperion_. Allison checked her DRADIS again as another squadron was launched from the _Hyperion_.

"All Vipers, Hera: You have weapons free and permission for missile use when in range, just don't let the bastards get any closer!" Lieutenant Harriet 'Hera' Gemeni told the Vipers yet to join the fight.

"Copy that Lieutenant, I'll take command from here," Allison ordered as she got a lock-and-tone on the Cylon Raiders flying as fast as they could in the opposite direction.

"Scratch one!" Called one of the _Hyperion_ 's pilots as a Raiders was knocked out of the sky by the pilot's fire. Allison's missile quickly met with another Raider and blasted it into chunks, sending the guts of the Raiders flying in all directions.

"Repeat that statement pilot. One more down," Allison reported.

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Hyperion** _ **CIC, Medra Orbit:**_

 _ **Two Days, Three Hours ATA**_

Cathy turned around as John stumbled through the automatic doors of the _Hyperion_ 's CIC. "What now?" John asked as he ran over to the command table.

"Only two Raiders left it looks like we've..." Amelia Jartell started to say before being cut off by a bleep on the DRADIS screen. "What the hell...?" She whispered as an unknown, Gunstar sized contact appeared on screen.

"Is Red Squadron out there yet?" John asked quickly.

"Yes sir, they just launched and Blue Squadron had only just landed and is still sitting in our starboard dorsal flight pod," Amelia told John and Cathy, who was still inside the CIC.

"Then get them out there and get Spinner on the horn. XO, prepare to launch Assault Raptors and get the _Zeus_ and the _Fist_ alongside us," John ordered. "Prepare flak and heavy rounds and prepare to fire on the target with our main batteries, then get everything up there and prepare a stealth Raptor to get me some pretty pictures. And Ms Jartell, I need a cup of coffee!" The CIC buzzed into action as every capable hand rushed to their duties.

Sam pulled his Viper away from the _Hyperion_ as he led his squadron away from their previous objective. " _Hyperion_ , Spinner: Coming round for eyes on target... I have a visual," Sam reported to the _Hyperion_.

"This is _Hyperion_ Actual, what is it Spinner?" John asked from aboard the _Hyperion_.

"It looks like two giant heavy Raiders stuck together sir. Nothing particularly interesting... wait I can see another one," Sam said as another small Cylon battleship jumped in front of the _Hyperion_. " _Hyperion_ , Spinner: You've got one right where you want it. I suggest you open fire right the frak now!" Sam cut the transmission as the frontal batteries on the _Hyperion_ began to fire a wave of about twenty rail-gun rounds into the ship. The rounds cut through the ship with ease as two Raptors launched front the starboard side of the _Hyperion_ with Blue Squadron. The Raptors took as many photos as they could while the _Hyperion_ rolled into position for its cannons. The pictures flicked onto the screen of all the Colonial units as the _Hyperion_ gave a broadside burst to the Cylon ship forcing Sam and his Vipers to break away from the Cylons as their ship broke apart in a maelstrom of flames.


	4. Episode 4: The Fleet

**Episode 4:**

 **The Fleet**

 _ **Intersun Transport**_ **Colonial Eve** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol', High Medra Orbit:**_

 _ **Two Days, Fifteen Hours ATA**_

Cathy stood up as the door to the Raptor she was sitting in swung open. Outside the ship, inside the _Colonial_ _Eve_ 's docking bay, Betty awaited her mother's arrival. Cathy climbed off the wing of the Raptor and embraced her daughter. "So..." Betty asked as the two began to head out of the docking bay. "I heard you joined in the fight,"

"Not really Betty. I had to watch the CIC for a moment until your father joined us," Cathy explained as they stepped through a hatch and headed up towards the cabins. The two were silent for a minute until they reached the main passenger cabin.

"Did dad tell you what we're doing now?" Batty asked as a member of the ship's crew approached Cathy and took her bag.

"He's going to be announcing that to the fleet in a little while Betty. But don't worry, he has a plan," Cathy reassured Betty. Since the arrival of the _Hyperion_ , there hadn't been much communication between the military and civilians, with most announcements coming from the Defender _Zeus_. Cathy sat down on one of the chairs and stared out the window silently. "Did you know that it's nearly been three days Betty?" Cathy asked, her mind wrapped up in memories of the Colonies.

"Three days? Wow, I suppose we've just lost all sense of time... along with our sleep," Betty replied, sitting down on the chair in front of her mother. "How was he by the way?"

"Your father? He's fine... surprisingly fine actually. Have you heard about the Battlestar _Eos_?" Betty sat up at her mother's question.

"No. What about it?"

"Commander Biers and Colonel Doral were Cylons. Like the priest who tried to kill Captain Collins," Betty sat in silence for a moment before replying.

"Cylons? Gods... What's happening to the _Eos_ now?" Betty asked, looking out of the window towards the Battlestars in amongst the fleet.

"It's sorted. I think Colonel Kurl's got her now," Cathy told Betty as she sat back in her chair and rested her head back. Betty stood up and headed towards the door to the cockpit.

 _ **Intersun Transport**_ **Colonial Eve** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol', High Medra Orbit:**_

 _ **Two Days, Sixteen Hours ATA**_

Betty entered the cockpit once more at the request of Captain Collins, who was still piloting besides the fact that he was still wounded. "What's the matter Zach?" Betty asked as she entered the cockpit. Captain Collins turned around in his chair as Betty entered.

"You might want to wake everyone up now. I think Admiral Jenkins is about to make an announcement to the civilian ships," Captain Collins told her. Betty nodded and headed back into the main cabin of the ship.

"Excuse me... we're about to get an announcement from Admiral Jenkins regarding his plans for the fleet. If you'd like to wake up and he'll be ready in just a moment," Betty said calmly as the very tired passengers of the _Colonial Eve_ woke up from their light slumbers and listened for the ship's speakers to switch on. Betty sat down by the door to the cockpit as the speakers bleeped.

"This is Admiral John Jenkins of the Battlestar _Hyperion_ to all civilian ships. As you well know, we lost our Colonies a few days ago. The Gunstar _Limpet_ has been sent back to find out as many survivors as possible and the _Eos_ and _Theia_ have been doing the same. You may also know that the _Hyperion_ jumped away from the fleet a few hours ago and I'd just like to reassure you that we only went to search Djerba for any signs of Colonial or Cylon life. We found none and this means that there will be no chance for any kind of Colonial counter-attack in the near future as the Admiralty has so far concluded that at least five Battlestars would be needed to successfully fight a Cylon fleet; and we only have four Battlestars. So, you must be wondering: what happens now? We've lost everything and now where do we go and what do we do, especially seeing as how we can't really fight back," Betty watched the passengers inside the cabin listen intently to her father, who she still hadn't seen since Canceron. "To that I tell you that Admiral Peter Corman had thought of this and he sent me to prepare a mission is case of such an event as we are seeing now. You are this mission. You have each been selected for many reasons and you alone will help save the human race on our new home. The planet of Kobol," A murmur went up from a few of the passengers inside the cabin about the Admiral's last statement. "As I have already told my crew, this will not be as dangerous as some of you may think. They say a return to Kobol will be met with blood, but haven't we already met enough blood? I'm sure we can survive a little more if we have to. For now, the Battlestars of the fleet will continue to search for any Colonial survivors, namely the Battlestar _Galactica_ , who is rumoured to have survived the Attack. The _Hyperion_ will be out on the search, so all military issues will be handled by Commander Terra who has taken temporary command of the Battlestar _Themis_ , your protector for the time being. Thank you for listening, and may we all hope for a brighter future," Admiral Jenkins finished and the line to the _Hyperion_ was cut. Betty looked around at the passengers, who had begun to whisper quietly amongst themselves.

"So say we all!" One of the passengers called.

"So say we all!" Another cried. Then another said the same thing, and another and another until the whole cabin was repeating the same thing: "So say we all!"

 _ **Defender**_ **Zeus** _ **CIC, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol', High Medra Orbit:**_

 _ **Three Days, One Hour ATA**_

Allison stood in the centre of the CIC as the Commander of the _Zeus_ , Commander Philip Grand (a short man with fair hair), entered the CIC. Allison snapped to attention as the Commander walked up to her. Commander Grand returned the salute before turning away from Allison and towards the command table where the XO, Major Eleanor Marks, stood waiting for him. "Major Marks, check with DC. I want to know what the hell is going on in the engine room," Commander Grand told her. Allison watched Major Marks go and gave the Commander a confused look.

"Engine room sir?" Allison asked. The Commander nodded.

"Yes Captain, the engine room. We were supposed to jump three hours ago but our repair team found something and we haven't heard from them since," Commander Grand told her. Allison nodded as the Commander read a report in his hand.

"You wanted to see me about something sir. Is it related?" Allison said as she stepped into the Commander's line of sight. The Commander shook his head as he placed his clipboard with the report on it, onto the Command Table.

"I would like to speak to you about Major Renner," The Commander said in a solemn tone. Allison thought for a moment before saying anything.

"Lonely? What about him?" She asked.

"I understand he hasn't been to happy having you as CAG over him," Commander Grand said.

"That is true Commander; although he knows that it is not his place to..." Allison started before being cut off by the Commander.

"Well, he has formally requested to be posted as CAG. Did you know that?" Commander Grand said. Allison looked at the Commander in shock. She knew he wasn't happy, but she had assumed he would be transferred to a Battlestar anyway.

"What are you going to do sir?" Allison asked worriedly.

"You don't have to worry Captain, you will remain as _Zeus_ ' CAG; but, I have posted Major Renner to fleet CAG. He and his two squadrons of MkVs, VIs and VIIs have been assigned to various civilian carriers, with their primary base being on the Prometheus-class freighter, the _Élan_. You will continue your duties on the _Zeus_ , but he will have full control of the fleet's Vipers when the _Themis_ isn't around," The Commander explained. Allison nodded as she took it all in.

"Is that all sir?" Allison asked after the Commander had finished. Commander Grand nodded.

"Yes Captain. Thank you for your time," Allison saluted before turning to leave. She checked over her shoulder one more time as she was about to leave and saw Major Marks come running towards the Commander from the DC section. Curious, Allison walked back towards them.

"Commander," Major Marks said quietly to Commander Grand. "Damage Control says everything's fine. The computer was a little damaged, but they got stuck down there. They say it was... sabotaged!" The Commander stared at his XO.

"Sabotage? Who would want to sabotage the Fleet's main line of defence?" Commander Grand asked.

"Commander, Major," Allison butted in. "Some of the pilots have heard... rumours," Both Commander Grand and Major Marks turned to face Allison.

"What kind of rumours Captain?" Commander Grand asked.

"That the Cylons look like us now. Apparently someone claiming to be a priest tried to kill the Captain of the _Colonial Eve_ a few hours after the Attack. He looked old but he is supposed to be the strongest man in the fleet before he was shot and later sent to the _Hyperion_ ," Allison told them. The Commander and Major gave each other a confused look.

"What are you suggesting Captain?" Major Marks asked Allison.

"I'm suggesting that the Admiral Jenkins may not be giving the whole truth," Commander Grand slowly nodded while Allison spoke and thought for a minute before replying.

"I'll speak to Commander Terra about it after the next jump. For now let's just... carry on. Major, prepare for the next jump. Same for you Captain, I'd get yourself ready just in case," Commander Grand told them. Major Marks nodded and headed over to the command table and grabbed a phone. Allison saluted before running down towards her quarters to get changed into her flight gear.

Allison was jogging down the corridors when Major Marks started the jump clock over the speakers. "All hands, prepare to jump," Major Marks said. Allison stopped jogging for a moment and lent up against a crate as the ship jumped away from Medra.

 _ **Defender**_ **Zeus** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol', Unknown Space:**_

 _ **Three Days, One Hour ATA**_

Allison pushed off from the crate and continued running. FTL jumps always did make her nauseous. She ran around a corner and past a couple of her pilots before she entered her locker room. Inside, Gabriella and Harry were sharing a drink which looked an awful lot like Major Renner's whiskey. "Allison?! I... uh," Harry stuttered as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. Allison looked at them sternly for a moment before the three of them started laughing. Allison shook her head as she walked over to her locker and took out her flight suit.

"So how much of Lonely's... juice, have you been drinking?" Allison asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders as he stood up.

"Enough to fly," Gabriella said, shrugging off any possible accusations. "You know Rocker, I fly better drunk!"

"I doubt that," Allison said. "In that case though, I think you two should stay here and sober up. I don't think we need you yet any..." Allison was interrupted by the Condition One alarms activating.

"Action stations, action stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship," The three pilots looked at each other as the _Zeus_ ' Tactical Officer called to the crew of the ship. "All Viper pilots report to Vipers immediately. Inbound Cylon Raiders!" Allison quickly whipped her blue uniform trousers off and hooked her feet into her flight suit before throwing her uniform on her rack and starting to hop down the corridors towards the hangar.

Allison sat calmly in her Viper as she completed her checks and was raised up to the flight deck. "Alright pilots," She said as she stared at her DRADIS screen. "Looks like we've got ten bandits on their way; let's not keep them waiting," She and seven other Vipers un-clamped from the surface of the flight deck and they blasted out of the _Zeus_. "Rocker, Lonely:" The smug voice of Major Renner called to Allison. "Let's try and split these guys up. I've got Raptors who are going to help your CAP to get the fleet to a safe distance so the _Fist_ can have her way with those Raiders. Just stick on us for now," Allison rolled her eyes as the eight _Zeus_ Vipers formed up behind the forty Vipers who had been placed around the fleet on the sides and in the hangars of the civilian ships.

"Gap, Rocker: You and Switch-back are on missile intercept duty with Bono and Exam," Allison told her pilots as the Vipers ahead of them tightened their formation.

"Tally Rocker," Gabriella replied.

"All other _Zeus_ Vipers: Let's see how many kills we can get before Lonely can get too comfortable up front," Allison and the three other Vipers blasted in front of the more advanced Vipers as another wave launched from both the _Zeus_ and _Themis_.

"All players, _Themis_ : You have weapons free. Go get 'em!" Allison heard the _Themis_ tell them. She flicked off her safety and she led the Vipers towards the incoming Raiders.

The Raiders suddenly broke formation as the Vipers approached, and they darted in different directions towards the other ships in the fleet. "Rocker, Lonely: I wouldn't get too close. Those bandit look rather erratic to me," Major Renner cautioned. Allison snorted to herself as she spun around behind the nearest Raider and fired a wave of KEWs in its direction, taking out one of its engines.

"Lonely, Rocker: You wanna bet?" Allison said cockily as she closed in on the kill. The Raider fired a quick missile at the civilian ships before flipping over and firing a barrage at Allison. "Argh! Frak me!" Allison said as one of the Cylon rounds clipped her engine. She flipped herself towards the Raider as one of its friends closed on her tail. "Switch-back, Rocker: I've got one on my six. Can you give me a hand?" Allison asked desperately as the Raider prepared a missile for her.  
"Copy Rocker. Coming around," Harry quickly replied. The two Raiders sandwiched Allison in as Harry dived down and fired wildly at the Raider behind Allison, who was now chasing the first Raider herself. "Rocker he's too fast. I can't get a clear shot,"

"Roll right," Allison said. Harry didn't say anything for a moment until he realised what she said and rolled out of the dogfight. Allison flipped over in mid-bank and fired everything she had at the Raider and got a clear shot right in its head. The Raider split in two and sent its guts splattering onto Allison's cockpit. "Splash one," She said as she blasted through the debris.

"Very nice Rocker, but we need to deal with these others... oh frak me!" Major Renner said as four Raiders and two Heavy Raiders jumped into the fight. "All Vipers, Lonely: We need to get those Raiders towards either the _Fist_ or the _Themis_ right frakking now. If they get too close we're all toast,"

"Lonely, Rocker: You mean you want to get them into flak range?" Allison asked as she resumed chasing her first target.

"Roger that. Now let's get to work Captain!" Major Renner replied. Allison nodded to herself as she kicked on the throttle and blasted ahead of her Raider and forced it to start chasing her. She then flew towards the Heavy Raiders and sent a few KEWs their way. "Rocker, Lonely: What in the Lords' names are you doing?"

"Helping!" Allison said as she pushed her throttle to max and sped towards the Firestar _Fist_ , which was just beginning to close in on the fire-fight. Allison quickly glanced at her DRADIS as she careered towards the _Fist_ and saw that she had six Cylon fighters currently on her tail. " _Fist_ , Rocker: I need you to fire all flak right frakking now! No questions asked,"

"Copy Rocker," The _Fist_ replied immediately. A second later the flak guns of the _Fist_ opened up and sent waves of flak fire towards both Allison and the Cylons on her six. Allison pulled up her Viper as soon as the first guns fired and pulled through the flak on a wing and a prayer. Quite literally with the wing as moments later a flak round clipped her post wing and knocked it clean off, sending her Viper flying. As she spun she saw the Raiders engulfed by the _Fist_ 's flak and she saw the other Raiders either being chased by MkV Vipers or sent flying into the _Themis_ ' firing solution. Allison sighed as she watched the last red blips disappear off her DRADIS in only a few seconds. "All Vipers, Lonely: Nice job, now let's head home. And Raptor 219, go and pick Rocker up; or I think she'll be stuck out there for the time being!"


	5. Episode 5: Tylium

**Episode 5:**

 **Tylium**

 _ **Intersun Transport**_ **Colonial Eve** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol':**_

 _ **Five Days, Six Hours ATA**_

Cathy passed up and down the main passenger compartment of the _Colonial Eve_. It had been two days since the last Cylon sighting and the mood inside the fleet was looking optimistic from the outside. But on the inside, a greater problem faced the civilian and military leaders. The fleet was running out of tylium and without tylium, the fleet would go nowhere. Cathy had already managed to arrange a tylium transfer from the _Themis_ to some ships but for the moment they'd have to find more tylium before continuing on. "Mrs Jenkins," Captain Collins called to her as he poked his head through the door to the cockpit. "Major Marks and Colonel Pelion are landing now,"

"Thank you Captain," Cathy replied. She turned around and headed down to meet with the XOs of the _Themis_ and the _Zeus_.

Cathy approached the Raptor as its door swung open and the two officers stepped out. "Thank you for coming," Cathy said as they climbed off of the Raptor. "As you know we're having a fuel shortage, and I'd like you to help me to find a way to either conserve our tylium supplies or to find a way to mine more. Any suggestions so far?" Cathy asked.

"No sir," Major Marks replied as she began to follow Cathy back into the ship. Colonel Pelion (a dark haired Tauron man, aged about 40) walked in silence for a moment while he read a message from the Battlestar _Theia_.

"Actually sir," Colonel Pelion said. "The _Theia_ reported back this morning and told us that the _Eos_ is making her way back. We could ask Commander Kurl is they can scout ahead for any useful asteroid belts,"

"And with the _Themis_ here, the _Zeus_ can do the same," Major Marks added. Cathy nodded as the two XOs spoke.

"Well then," Cathy said. "Could you can prepare to start searching as soon as the _Eos_ returns? Colonel, did Commander Linear give an indication as to how long the _Eos_ would be?" Cathy asked as they entered the main cabin. Colonel Pelion shook his head.

"No sir. But I expect it will be only a couple of hours," Colonel Pelion said.

"Okay then," Cathy said, nodding her head. "Thank you very much for coming. If you'll wait for a few minutes while we sort a few other things out, you can head back to your ships," Cathy raised her arm and led the two XOs towards the cockpit.

 _ **Intersun Transport**_ **Colonial Eve** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol':**_

 _ **Five Days, Eight Hours and Thirty Minutes ATA**_

"What do you mean you're going?" Betty asked in surprise as Cathy told her about her plans.

"I'd like to help in any way I can. Besides I'll be as safe as possible, I trust Commander Kurl completely," Cathy told her daughter as Cathy packed a few things into a carrier bag.

"But still," Betty said. "You don't have to go on the _Eos_. You'll be fine here..." Cathy stopped her daughter by putting her hand on Betty's shoulder.

"It'll be fine Betty. You stay on the _Colonial Eve_ until I return. I' sure you can find some way to find yourself useful," Cathy said softly. Betty nodded as Cathy picked her bag up and threw over her shoulder. She waved to her daughter as a Raptor pilot from the _Eos_ led her down to the landing deck.

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Eos** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol':**_

 _ **Five Days, Nine Hours ATA**_

Cathy's Raptor touched down on the _Eos_ after a short flight across the fleet from the _Colonial Eve_. "Here we are Mrs Jenkins," The pilot said to her as they were pulled inside the ship by the elevator pad.

"Thank you very much Lieutenant," Cathy said as she picked up her bag and stood by the door. A moment later the door opened and two marines stood at the bottom, waiting for Cathy. Cathy stepped out of the Raptor and began to walk down the side of the Raptor when Commander Barry Kurl walked down the hangar towards the Raptor. "Good morning Commander," Cathy called as she got off the Raptor.

"Good morning to you too my dear," Commander Kurl said, holding out his hand for Cathy. Cathy shook the Commander's hand, who nodded to his marines who turned and led them back towards the CIC.

"So, when will we be getting underway?" Cathy asked.

"Once we get back to the CIC and we've called back the CAP we'll be ready to go," Commander Kurl told her. Cathy nodded as they exited the hangar through a door by one of the _Eos_ ' Raptors. They walked in silence for a moment until Cathy spoke again.

"Nasty business with Commander Biers and Colonel Doral isn't it?" Cathy asked the Commander.

"Yeah; I just can't believe they tricked us for so long, especially the Admiral," Commander Kurl said, smoothing back his shoulder length, black hair.

"That's just the thing isn't it? If any of us had known, perhaps all this would have been avoided..." Cathy said sadly as they rounded a corner and walked past a group of deckhands pulling a cart.

"Now, Mrs Jenkins," Commander Kurl said, changing the subject. "Would you like someone to take your bag?"

"No, thank you Commander. Just tell me which room I'm in and I'll deliver it myself," Cathy said. Commander Kurl smiled.

"I forgot that you know your way around Battlestars," Kurl mused.

"Well," Cathy replied. "The _Theia_ and the _Themis_ anyway. I'm still getting used to the _Hyperion_. All the hallways look the same..." Commander Kurl chuckled.

"Anyway," Commander Kurl said. "You'll be in F Quarters," Cathy smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Commander. I'll see you in CIC," Cathy separated from the group and headed towards her quarters.

 _ **Raptor 219 'Rocker', En Route to Space-Park**_ **Naxos** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol':**_

 _ **Five Days, Ten Hours ATA**_

"How long before we arrive?" Betty asked as her Raptor, which was piloted by Allison, approached the _Naxos_.

"Another three minutes Ms Jenkins," Allison replied. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Betty said, shaking her head. "Just curious..." Allison nodded in the front and continued to drift the Raptor towards the _Naxos_. Betty could just see the plants and people on the inside of the _Naxos_ ' artificial-gravity ring. She stood up and walked over to the front of the Raptor where Allison sat alone as her ECO checked the screens in the rear of the cabin. "Do you mind?" Betty asked, pointing to the co-pilot's seat.

"Of course not," Allison replied. Betty smiled and sat down next to her pilot. "So what takes you to the _Naxos_?" Allison asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm meeting a friend," Betty said, gazing around the window at the fleet around them.

"Oh?" Allison said, looking over at Betty. "A special friend?" Betty looked at Allison in surprise.

"What do you...? Oh... well... just don't tell my mother," Betty stammered. Allison chuckled to herself as they flew closer to the _Naxos_. "Wait," Betty said, looking intently at Allison. "Aren't you that pilot from the Defender _Zeus_?"

"There're lots of pilots from the _Zeus_ ," Allison replied. "But I'm Captain Allison Hill, if you're asking," Betty nodded.

"So... you're Rocker?" Betty asked. Allison looked over at Betty.

"Know our pilots do we?" Allison said in an impressed tone. Betty shrugged.

"It's just that I heard you're one of our best. My mother was talking about your exploits from the last Cylon attack," Betty told Allison.

"I doubt that. At least Lonely doesn't think that anyway," Allison snorted.

"Lonely?"

"Yeah, he's the old CAG... um, lead pilot from the Battlestar _Rycon_. It seems the Admiral put him in charge of the civvies... um, civilians," Allison informed Betty while trying to avoid her military jargon.

"You don't have to dumb it down for me Rocker," Betty said. "I learnt most of it from my father when I was growing up,"

"Ah, yes," Allison said, tapping on her helmet. "You're the Admiral's daughter aren't you?" Betty nodded. "I forgot, sorry sir,"

"I don't need special treatment Rocker; I'm just like you... except not a pilot of course," Betty said.

"Well, whatever you are, you'd better strap in. We're coming in to land," Allison told Betty, who sat back and strapped herself in. " _Naxos_ , Raptor 219, Rocker, requesting permission to land,"

"Raptor 219, _Naxos_. Permission granted, proceed to port docking bay," Came the _Naxos_ ' reply. Allison glided the Raptor down onto the landing bay on the port side of the _Naxos_.

"There we go," Allison said as she touched down. "Just give us a minute while we lower down and you can go and meet your 'friend',"

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Eos** _ **CIC, Unknown Space:**_

 _ **Five Days, Ten Hours ATA**_

Cathy watched the DRADIS screen as they completed another jump. "Jump complete, initialising scan," The _Eos_ ' Tactical Officer, Captain Xani, said after the jump. Cathy looked over at the Captain while he scanned the system. "That's a negative on tylium sir. In fact, that's a negative on anything; we're not even in a star system," Commander Kurl gave Cathy a worried look before running over to Captain Xani.

"Do we still have a fix on the fleet's position?" The Commander asked stressfully. Captain Xani typed into his computer for a moment before responding.

"No, but I think I can get one after the next jump but we'll need to jump to our previous coordinates first," Captain Xani told the Commander.

"But... do we know where we actually are Captain?" Commander Kurl asked.

"Um, no sir," Captain Xani replied. Commander Kurl put his hands over his face and stepped back from Captain Xani.

"Is there a way to find out Captain?" Cathy asked.

"Yes sir. I'll need exterior visuals from a Raptor though," Captain Xani responded. Cathy nodded and looked around the CIC.

"Well then," Colonel Illus, the ship's XO said quickly. "Get a Raptor out there now!" Captain Xani nodded and connected to the ship's intercom.

"Wait!" Cathy shouted a moment later. "What's that?" The Command crew all stopped what they were doing and their eyes collectively darted to the tylium sensor screens.

"Those readings are off the chart..." Commander Kurl said, slowly walking over to the nearest screen. "Captain Xani, what the hell is it?"

"I don't know sir," Captain Xani replied.

"Mr Bridger, get our bird over their now!" Colonel Illus called.

"Yes sir," Came the Communications Officer's reply. "Boxer, _Eos_ : Proceed to target, bearing 533 Carom 174,"

"Copy _Eos_ , on my way," Cathy heard Major Sharon 'Boxer' Athens, the pilot of the Raptor, tell the _Eos_. Cathy watched the DRADIS screen as the little green dot started flying away from the _Eos_. " _Eos_ , Boxer: I have a visual... it's a comet; and it looks like it's made out of tylium!" Cathy and Commander Kurl shared a shocked look when Boxer's report came in a minute after she had launched.

"Get me Boxer," Commander Kurl ordered Petty Officer Bridger. The Petty Officer nodded a moment later and Commander Kurl picked up a phone. "Boxer, this is _Eos_ Actual: Are you sure about that?"

"Positive Actual. If we can match its speed, she'll be a beauty to mine," Boxer replied. Cathy smiled and shook her head in disbelief as Boxer sent back some photos from the Raptor outside.

"So, Captain, is that a new record or am I just good luck?" Cathy asked Captain Xani as more pictures returned from the Raptor.

"You must be good luck sir," Captain Xani replied. "But it isn't over yet, we still don't know where we are," Cathy nodded and checked back around the CIC as the relief was quickly sucked out of the room.

"Okay, back to work everyone," Colonel Illus told the crew. "Mr Bridger, get Boxer to find out where the frak we are. It's no good finding this tylium if we can't even tell the fleet about it,"

"Yes sir," Petty Officer Bridger replied. "Boxer, _Eos_ : Begin recon at..." Cathy turned towards the Commander as Petty Officer Bridger started the recon.

"I think I'll head back to my quarters," Cathy said to Commander Kurl.

"Of course. We'll call for you once we're on our way back," The Commander told Cathy.

"Thank you. Gods speed," Cathy said as she left the CIC.

 _ **Space-Park**_ **Naxos** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol', Space near Tylium Asteroid:**_

 _ **Five Days, Twenty-Three Hours, Thirty Minutes ATA**_

Allison walked down the corridors of the main section of the _Naxos_ looking for Betty, as she had been for the past twenty minutes. Allison checked down a hallway before turning right and heading deeper into the ship. She checked the doors to her left: 1298, 1299, 1300; but she stopped when she heard door 1294 open behind her. "Excuse me, have you seen... oh," Allison said as she saw a relatively scraggy-looking Betty creep out of room 1294. Betty spun her head around in shock when she heard Allison speak.

"Oh frak," Betty groaned. "Hello Rocker," Allison gave Betty a little wave before bursting into laughter.

"Good morning sir," Allison said between breaths. "Good night?" Betty sighed as she walked back towards Allison.

"How do I look?" Betty asked, pulling a creased flower out of her hair.

"Like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards Betty," Allison said frankly. "But hey, at least that could be an excuse seeing as the _Naxos_ actually has bushes!" Betty rolled her eyes and smiled as Allison started leading them off. "Your mother's looking for you by the way," Allison said a minute later.

"Oh lords," Betty groaned again. "Is she on the _Colonial Eve_ yet?" Allison nodded. "Well... this will be fun to explain..."


	6. Episode 6: Old Ghosts

**Episode 6:**

 **Old Ghosts**

 _ **Intersun Transport**_ **Colonial Eve** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol':**_

 _ **Seven Days, Two Hours ATA**_

"Good morning Betty," Cathy said to Betty as her daughter entered the main cabin after spending a night in the bunk room further down the ship.

"Morning," Betty mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and gave her mother a hug. "What have we got today?" Betty asked Cathy.

"Your father is having us over on the _Hyperion_ later this afternoon for dinner and we'll stay over there until the _Colonial Eve_ docks next," Cathy told Betty. Betty nodded as her mother spoke and walked over to a table by the entrance to the cockpit where a coffee machine was sitting. Betty took a plastic cup and started to make herself a coffee. "Did you hear about the _Olympic Carrier_ yesterday Betty?" Cathy asked her.

"Yeah. At least we know there are other people out there though," Betty replied.

"I suppose..." Cathy started to say before she was cut off by Captain Collins calling to the passengers.

"This is your Captain. We've been ordered by the _Hyperion_ to spin up our FTL drives for an emergency jump. If you could strap yourselves in we will be jumping in thirty seconds; thank you," Cathy grabbed the still dopey Betty and pulled her onto a chair. Cathy then stepped around her daughter and pinned her face to window to see what was going on. Cathy got out her binoculars and saw the alert Vipers shoot out of the _Hyperion_ as the civilians flew away from the enemy ships.

"What's going on?" Betty asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Looks like a Cylon Base-ship and something else. We'll be away in just a moment," Cathy reassured Betty. Betty nodded and rested her head onto the back of her chair. Cathy looked out the window again and saw the _Hyperion_ spin towards the Cylon Basestar and lock onto it. "Wait... That's no Base-ship," Cathy whispered to herself when she saw that the Basestar in the rear was in fact firing missiles at the other ship, which she thought looked a bit like a Battlestar. Cathy got and stepped past Betty as the FTLs on the _Colonial Eve_ spun up. She opened the door to the cockpit and quickly walked inside.

Cathy walked up to Captain Collins as the security guard approached her from behind. "Captain, I need to speak with _Hyperion_ , now!" Cathy said impatiently.

"Mrs Jenkins, what are you doing back here?" Captain Collins asked. "You need to be seated,"

"No, I need to speak to the Admiral now. At least connect me with the Viper frequencies," Cathy implored.

"Ma'am, Cathy, if you are quiet for a moment you'll hear that I'm already connected to the Vipers. Do you want me to play it on speakers, because I'm under orders not to..." Captain Collins started.

"Just in here please Captain. I have the clearance," Cathy told the Captain. Collins sighed and took off his headset. Cathy sat down behind him and listened to the Vipers as they discovered the second ship.

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Hyperion** _ **Admiral's Office, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol':**_

 _ **Seven Days, Four Hours, Thirty Minutes ATA**_

Cathy and Betty stood outside the door to the Admiral's Office on the _Hyperion_ after the _Colonial Eve_ had docked. The door swung open a moment later and John stood in front of his family. "Good morning," He said.

"Good morning John," Cathy replied. "Mind if we come in?" John held out his hand and Cathy and Betty walked inside John's office. Cathy looked around the room at the logs and astrogation carts on his desk. Betty walked over to the display cases and looked at her father's maps of the various Colonies as well as the Battlestar replica's on the other side of the display cases. Betty noted that John had changed from having a model of each Battlestar class to a handmade one of the four Battlestars in the fleet as well as a large model of the Battlestar _Atlantia_ and the Battlestar _Galactica_ ; each to remember the ships' Commanders, his friends Adama and Nagala.

"What's this dad?" Betty asked when she saw a new model sitting inside one of the display cases.

"That's the _Virgo_ Betty. She's the new ship we picked up," John said, approaching her daughter and pointing at the Columbia-class Battlestar, the original Virgonese design from before the First War.

"So it was a Battlestar then?" Cathy asked her husband. "I thought that was what I saw,"

"Saw?" John butted in.

"We have a pair of binoculars back on the _Colonial Eve_ ," Betty told John. The Admiral nodded slowly.

"So, you've been spying on us from your ship?" John asked. Cathy laughed and faced her husband.

"Not exactly; I'm just curious sometimes," Cathy replied.

"The Colonial Fleet defines that as spying Cathy," John told her.

"Well, anyway; what are you planning on doing with the _Virgo_ John?" Cathy asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm swapping out some our crew to work over there while we train more officers," John replied.

"But you wouldn't have enough crew here, wouldn't you?" Betty asked.  
"Yes, but I've got my best scientists re-installing our old networks from a few years ago," John said, sitting down on one of his chairs.

"Networks? But you've seen what happened during the attack..." Cathy started.

"Not Dr. Baltar's. It's FRAN; the Fast Response Assistance Network we had before the CNP," John explained. Cathy nodded as she picked up a copy of John's logs. "Hey! Cathy; do you mind?" John snapped after seeing Cathy open the log. "Sorry but it's still above your clearance," John told her as she put the book back down.

"Sorry John. Look, I just don't think any kind of network is a good idea after what happened to the _Galleon_..." Cathy warned.

"It'll be fine. Before we apply it we'll test the CNP against the Cylons to find the faults and then we'll be in a better position to make sure the Cylons can't hack it. We're even developing a virus that infects anything that tries to enter the system without a Commander's nuclear launch key, which is impossible to forge," John told them. Cathy headed back towards the sofa when John's door buzzed.

"I'll get it," Betty said as she walked over to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it to see Lieutenant Amelia Jartell standing behind it. "Hello," She said as Amelia stood to attention, expecting John.

"Is the Admiral in Betty?" Amelia asked. Betty nodded and turned towards her father.

"It's Amelia for you," She called to John. The Admiral stood up and walked over to the door. Amelia saluted as John came up to her. John returned the salute and invited her in.

"Amelia, please," He said stepping out of the way so that Amelia could enter.

"What's the matter Admiral?" Amelia asked once Betty had closed the door behind her.

"Nothing's wrong my dear. In fact..." John said reaching into a cabinet. "...everything is very good..." John pulled out a Colonial Fleet jewellery box and opened it in front of Amelia. "...thank you, Lieutenant Colonel," Amelia started inside the box at the pair of Lieutenant Colonel Wings.

"Gods..." She whispered, still staring into the box. "Sir, I don't know what to say..." John smiled as he handed her the box.

"A thank you would be nice," John joked. Amelia chuckled as she took out the wings.

"Thank you sir, but I have to ask why I'm getting these," Amelia asked.

"If you are somehow unaware, we discovered a new Battlestar a few hours ago and it needs a CO; plus, I can't give a Lieutenant a ship," Amelia looked up at John in surprise.

"The... the _Virgo_ sir?" She asked in astonishment. "Why not give it to Spinner or Colonel Virgon?"

"I need Colonel Virgon here and I would have given it Spinner if it wasn't for the fact that he'll be your XO. I need someone with more Command experience up front while we train new recruits; which will be your primary duty aboard the _Virgo_. I'll send some rosters to your quarters so you can start appointing a senior crew before the rotten masses arrive for training in your halls, hangars and MkIVs," John explained.

"Well... I, uh, can't thank you enough Admiral. I promise I won't let you down," Amelia said, saluting the Admiral. John saluted back and Amelia began leaving the room with a huge smile on her face.

"And Lieutenant Colonel," John called after her. "Your new uniform has been sent to your quarters,"  
"Thank you sir," Amelia called back as she rushed through the door.

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Hyperion** _ **Senior Watch Officer's Quarters, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol':**_

Amelia sighed as she hung her Junior Officer's silver rimmed uniform back into her wardrobe. Even though she knew she'd only be gone for a few weeks, two months at most, she still felt like she was leaving home forever. After all, she had been posted to the _Hyperion_ almost full time for the last five years, excluding a small stint on the Battlestar _Imperious_. Amelia quickly put a brush through her hair and thought for a moment. She spun her head around as her phone rang and so she placed her hair bands back into the wardrobe and shut the door before quickly striding over to the phone. "Jartell," She said as she picked the phone up.  
"Amelia, um.. sir; could you give me a full list of transfers before I brief the pilots. The Admiral's going in at the moment but he can't stall them forever," Amelia heard Sam ask.

"Sure, wait one," Amelia said as she pinned the phone between her ear and her shoulder whilst she searched the folder on the table behind her. She picked out a sheet of paper and read out its contents to Sam. "Okay, we're transferring Lieutenant... sorry, Captain Gemeni, Green Squadron and Yellow Squadron. There's more but I think that's all the pilots. Just remember to tell them where the full sheets are," Amelia told Sam.

"Okay... Green and Yellow? Got it," Sam replied, finishing off his notes.

"Don't forget the Viper changes," Amelia quickly pointed out.

"I won't," Sam said. "Thanks, LC,"

"LC?" Amelia asked. "What's that?"

"It's Lieutenant Colonel, Amelia. It's what I've heard a few of the crewmembers call you. I don't think they've really met someone of your rank before," Sam told her. Amelia nodded to herself as she placed the paper back onto her folder. "Anyway, thank you sir," Sam said after an awkward silence. The two put down their phones a moment later and Amelia turned towards her wardrobe again. She grabbed her folder on the way past and slid it into her bag before opening her wardrobe and looking at herself in the mirror. Amelia stood still and un-tangled a few knots in her shoulder-length black hair and rolled her hair bands off of her wrist. After a moment she shook her head and placed the bands back in the wardrobe. Amelia took one final look at herself and pushed the wardrobe closed. She was finally ready to leave and start her new assignment on the _Virgo_.


	7. Episode 7: A Government

**Episode 7:**

 **A Government**

 _ **Raptor 881, Travelling Between Battlestar**_ **Virgo** _ **and Space Park**_ **Naxos** _ **:**_

 _ **Eight Days, Seven Hours ATA**_

Sam sat in the back of Crow's Raptor, opposite John, as they approached the _Naxos_. They were going to fly around the fleet to recruit some civilians to join the _Virgo_ 's Air Group. Amelia had already been flown over to some of the smaller vessels with Colonel Virgon and they were going to make their way across the fleet until John and Sam arrived on the Prometheus-type carrier, the _Elephant_ ; which was set to be their next destination. "You've been rather quiet since the _Virgo_ Sam, is everything alright," John asked quietly as Sam stared blankly out of the front window, over the shoulders of their pilots.

"Hmm?" Sam mumbled as he snapped out of his train of thought. "Yeah, I'm fine," John raised an eyebrow.

"I've known you all your life Sam, I know something's wrong. What happened to telling me everything that goes on in your head?" John asked. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just thoughtful at the moment..." Sam replied, beginning to fade away again.

"Major Halway, I want you to look at me and tell me what the frak is wrong with you or else I'll send you back to the _Virgo_ and make Lieutenant Colonel Jartell cover for you on the rest of your visits; and we both know Amelia won't be very happy about that," John said fiercely. Sam's attention snapped back to John and he instinctively sat up straight.

"Sorry Admiral," Sam spluttered. "It's just weird to be taking orders from Amelia again. Especially since... well, you know," John nodded and subtly rolled his eyes. Ever since Sam and Amelia had separated, Sam had been awkward around her; so much so that John had even considered asking Admiral Mikal to post him to somewhere like the Battlestar _Mars_ where he could cool off for a little while, out of any danger.

"I know that this may be... difficult for you Spinner," John said softly. "But unless you won't be able to work it out again I'll reassign you back to the _Hyperion_ and get someone less qualified to take your place," Sam nodded to the Admiral as the Raptor glided into the docking area aboard the _Naxos_.

 _ **Space Park**_ **Naxos** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol':**_

 _ **Eight Days, Seven Hours, Twenty-Five Minutes ATA**_

After twenty minutes of talking to potential pilots on the _Naxos_ , Sam and John separated from the rest of the Colonial Fleet's representatives and walked over to the nearest bar. As the two sat down on the stools by the front of the bar, the barmaid came up to them and took their order. "So, what will it be gentlemen?" The short blonde barmaid asked.

"Someone to hear about flying Vipers and not go running for the hills," Sam joked. "I'll have a bit of ambrosia please," The barmaid nodded and reached down below the counter.

"And I'll have the _Naxos_ ' Own... whatever it is you manage to scrape together," John said, gesturing to a former beer tap in front of him. The barmaid handed Sam his ambrosia and began pouring the pure alcohol they made below deck from anything they could grow inside the artificial fields and woods on the ring. The barmaid stood up again and handed John his drink before taking a proper look at the Colonial officers in front of her.

"Don't I recognise you two?" The barmaid asked a moment later.

"Major Samuel Halway," Sam said, holding out his hand. "Pilots call me Spinner. I was the Commander of the _Hyperion_ 's Air Group," The barmaid shook his hand. "I just got promoted to XO of the _Virgo_ ," Sam told her.

"Ah... what about you sir?" She asked, looking over at John.

"Rear Admiral John Jenkins, Commander of the _Hyperion_ and the fleet," John replied, looking up from his drink and holding out his hand as well.

"Oh, Admiral," The barmaid spluttered. "I didn't know you came out into the fleet... you know with all your work and such,"

"Don't get too honoured, we are still on duty," John told her. "I suppose you know about the Battlestar _Virgo_?" The barmaid thought for a moment.

"Yeah, the rusty old Battlestar you found floating around, being chased by some toasters," The barmaid said. John nodded at her and indicated for Sam to continue the explanation while he dived back into his drink.

"The _Virgo_ 's got quite a few Viper seat we need filling and we've come to ask the locals to join up," Sam stopped for a moment to take a sip of ambrosia. "I don't suppose you've seen anyone who might be interested?"

"Well, I think I saw a couple of blokes come through here the other day who were fascinated by the fleet; young too, they'd probably be good recruits. I think they said something about coming from the _High Crown_ , or one of the other Leonian liners. I have to say they did a pretty good job of selling the fleet to some of the crew. Even got me on board for a little while; but I suppose you've been flooded with people asking already," The barmaid said wistfully.

"You'd be surprised. I think the thought of dying in space like the rest of the Colonial Fleet scares them off," Sam told her. "If you're still interested I'm sure I can make a place for you. If you just give me your details,"

"I'm not sure though. We are all very grateful for what you do, but I and many others find it just mad to fly around at such insane speeds shooting at the very things that so easily destroyed our civilisation..." The barmaid said. Sam chuckled quietly at her comment, causing John to look over and begin listening to the conversation (which he had started to zone out from due to the drink he had in front of him).

"We don't really think of it that way," Sam told the barmaid. "We go out there and just remember everyone we left behind and think about everyone in the fleet surrounding us. Once you know what you're fighting for, you don't really think about anything else," The barmaid put down the tea-towel she was using to clean the bar and she stared at Sam. She was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Yeah," She finally said. "I see what you mean. I'm Sarah Maine, but the guys here call me 'Hot-stuff'; I used to be an actress if you didn't know," Sam nodded as he quickly jotted down her credentials onto the notepad he had in his hand.

"Thanks," Sam said a moment later. "We have a Raptor headed for the _Virgo_ at 09:00 hours tomorrow. I hope to see you there," The barmaid smiled as Sam nudged John, who was still engrossed in his drink. "Come on Admiral, we've got a Raptor to catch. And Sarah," He said, turning to the barmaid. "We've got an extra five seats on that Raptor if you want to bring anyone else,"

"I'm sure I can get a couple of people to come with me," The barmaid called after John and Sam as Sam pulled John back towards the Colonial boarding party.

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Virgo** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol':**_

 _ **Nine Days, Twelve Hours ATA**_

Sam stepped into the bustling hangar bay of the _Virgo_ just as the new recruits arrived aboard the ship. "Welcome to the _Virgo_ ," Sam called as twelve recruits stepped out of the packed Raptor. "I'm glad you could all make it," His eyes darted through the crowd and immediately noted the unsuitable candidates that he knew would pass Hera's tests. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you your new ships before we head to the racks and get you suited up," He stepped down the steps to the main floor of the hangar and indicated down the long hangar. The recruits followed Sam for a minute, watching the new deck crew work furiously on the old Vipers. "This," Sam said, stopping and pointing at one of the older Vipers, who's three wings surrounded the cockpit like the original MkI Vipers. "Is a Mark IV Viper. She was too radical for the first war and as such has some basic computers aboard. This means that you shouldn't go engaging any toasters until we figure out how the Cylons hacked us. As you can see, she is much more angular than the MkVIIs you're used to seeing, but this means they're much easier to build so you should get used to seeing them around a bit more," The group had a look at the Viper for a minute until Sam led them off again. "And this," He said, pointing at the odd Viper out, the MkVII with 'Cap Harriet _Hera_ Gemeni' written on the side. "Is the bird you'll be following. She's outfitted with all the latest gear and even has the BSG-53 white and red paint job on her. Just make sure you don't accidentally get in her, or Hera won't be a happy bunny," The group moved over to the MkVII and had a quick look before Sam moved them on again. "As you can see, your Vipers don't have any names yet, so that means you need to sign in properly. I take it that some of you, Leather and Hot-stuff for example, already have chosen call-signs so the rest of you will have to hurry up about that. Come on, this way," Sam said as he headed through one of the doors and led the group into a corridor that headed inside the ship.

"So where's the simulator?" One of the younger pilots called out. Sam stopped and broke into a fit of laughter with one of the flight instructors who had come to meet them.

"Simulator?" Sam asked, trying to stop himself from laughing too much. "There're no simulators on the _Virgo_. It's the real thing. We'll get you suited and briefed and we'll stick you inside the cockpit and begin basic flight," A few of the recruits gave each other worried looks.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get blown into oblivion. Well, not that easily anyway," A voice called from behind the group.

"This is Captain Gemeni, she's the CAG of this boat and she'll have the unenviable job of training you," Sam introduced Hera, who stood behind the pilots in her flight suit, ready to fly at a moment's notice.

"Yes, I do," She said sternly. "As I'm sure you're aware, we're quite low on pilots. In fact, if the Cylons attacked we'd only be able to launch one alert Viper who, ladies and gentlemen, happens to be your truly. Thanks Spinner," She said to Sam. "But I've got it from here," Sam nodded and turned to the recruits.

"Good hunting," He said to the group of recruits. A couple of them nodded at him and he stood there for a moment while the recruits gawked at him. "This is where you salute," He told them after a moment of awkward silence. The recruits quickly snapped into sloppy salutes that Sam mockingly copied before giving Hera a proper salute. Hera returned it and the group watched as Sam marched off down the hallway.  
"Well," Hera whispered under her breath. "This is going to be fun,"

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Hyperion** _ **Pilot Briefing Room, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol':**_

 _ **Sixteen Days, Two Hours ATA**_

"Welcome everybody," John said as he stepped inside the _Hyperion_ 's briefing room, which was full to the brim with ship captains; both from BSG-53 and the civilian fleet. "So glad you could join me. It has been brought to my attention that since the attack there have been several things from our normal society, besides the obvious of course," John walked over to the centre of the room. He stood behind the podium next to Matt, who was currently manning the presentation screens behind him. "Now, as you know the _Limpet_ returned to us a week ago today and since then the _Eos_ and _Theia_ have been continuing to search the systems around us for both tylium supplies and _Galactica_ , who we happen to know are still operating as Case: Orange never reach me, as probably the most senior official in the fleet even though I'm only part of the Admiralty. I have heard that many of the passengers and crew aboard all of your ships is wondering what to do next, especially after hearing the news that after we finished refuelling and repairing yesterday, the _Eos_ and _Theia_ returned from hunting for the last time. So I would first like to tell you, before the press, that as of tomorrow we will be holding elections for a new government for the fleet now and upon our arrival on Kobol. This leaves with an awkward dilemma however, seeing as how we don't actually have many, if any, Politian's in our fleet,"

"Admiral Jenkins," One of the civilian Captains asked, standing up in his chair. "What do you suggest we do about a government?" A small murmur of agreement went up around the room at the Captain's comment.

"Well, after much research, I have decided that our standard system will not work here; and seeing as how the Twelve Colonies were all but destroyed, I say that we create a completely new system based on the old Aquarian idea of a Colonial Confederation. Instead of representatives from each Colony, I say we send a representative from each ship or group of ships that should better represent the people," John said to the crowd.

"So... what does that mean?" A different Captain shouted.

"That means that a council from each ship cluster will be formed with a Chairman at its head," John explained.  
"And who will lead this, 'Colonial Council'?" Asked another Captain.

"I talked to some of you about this privately and due to popular demand, I have three candidates. Mrs Beatrice Linear aboard the _Fallen Angel_ , Alexander Palos from the _Naxos_ and myself, Admiral John Jenkins from the Battlestar _Hyperion_. I will give this to the press after you leave but until then, does anyone have any questions?" John asked, looking around at the crowd before him.

"Who chose you?" A rowdy Captain shouted.

"The people did," Amelia, who was sitting in the front row, butted in. "The _Virgo_ took a survey," A couple of the Captains whispered to each other after Amelia spoke.

"Anyway, I would like you to take ballots back to your ship for your passengers to post to us for tomorrow. We can't waste any time with this so I'll need them back at 18:00 hours tomorrow or your ship will be left out. Thank you for coming and I'll see you then," John wrapped up and picked up his notes from the podium in front of him. The crowd started to file out of the briefing room and Matt led John off of the stage and down towards the door. Before he exited the room he quickly turned to Amelia. "How are you getting on?" He asked her. Amelia shrugged.

"I'm fine, I think Spinner's back in the swing of it again and the new recruits are coming along well. Those scouting missions really gave them some good practice," Amelia replied. John nodded to the marine by the door as they exited the room.

"Well, I trust that you'll continue as you are then," John said as he stopped outside the door.

"Of course Admiral," Amelia told him. She quickly saluted the Admiral, who immediately saluted back. "I can have Spinner call you from the _Virgo_ once I get back," She offered. John shook his head and turned to leave.

"That's fine, thank you LC," John said as he returned to CIC.


	8. Episode 8: The Big Poll

**Episode 8:**

 **The Big Poll**

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Virgo** _ **Core Command, Viper Training Mission, 711B System:**_

 _ **Eighteen Days, Three Hours ATA**_

"Jump complete sir," Said the _Virgo_ 's new Tactical Officer, Captain Anastasia 'Anty' Bell. Amelia, turned to face the DRADIS screen behind her and watched as two green blips appeared either side of the _Virgo_.

"Report," Sam said from the other side of the open bridge. He walked around the side as Anastasia, his twin sister, spoke to her Commanding officers.

"We made it with the _Celestial_ and the Firestar _Icarus_ in tow," Anastasia, a short blonde haired woman, told them. Sam walked up to her station and leaned over her shoulder.

"Prep Alpha Squadron and tell the _Icarus_ they can take the _Celestial_ to begin their sub-light search of the system. Ensign," Sam called, looking over his shoulder at the Communications Officer, Ensign Paul Smith (a tanned man with relatively long, dark hair and a small moustache). "Get Bravo Squadron on the horn and tell them to form up on our starboard side and get Alpha on the port," Sam ordered. The Ensign looked up and nodded before going back into his archaic computer that was luckily un-hack-able by the Cylons. Amelia listened to Sam giving orders as she watched her first fighter squadron launch out of the _Virgo_.

"And Anty," Amelia said to Captain Bell, whom she still referred to by her old nickname. "Have three Raptors escort the _Celestial_ and the _Icarus_ until the _Hyperion_ sends their Assault Raptors,"

"Yes sir," Anastasia called back. The Core Command was quiet for a moment with only Anastasia and Paul Smith talking to the various fighters the _Virgo_ was launching. Amelia turned away from DRADIS as Sam approached her from the main desk

"All the wings Amelia?" Sam asked in a whisper so that the rest of the crew couldn't hear them. "If we run into the Cylons out here, it's going to take about ten minutes for any distress signal to be received by the _Hyperion_ and unless the _Icarus_ can double time it back here, I don't see us lasting long against a Basestar; especially not with _our_ ammunition reserves..." Amelia sighed as she darted her eyes back to DRADIS for a moment before snapping them back.

"We still have our Raptors, and they should be fine to jump back and tell the fleet anything," Amelia told him. Sam turned around and shrugged.

"But what if the Cylons really can track FTL like we believe they can. We'd be leading them straight to the fleet in the middle of an election and this really isn't the time for a Cylon attack... although the Admiral would probably shoot up in the polls if they did," Sam said even quieter than before. The two were silent for a moment until Amelia decided to try and back out of the situation she had known Sam wouldn't like.

"So what do you think the result will be?" She asked Sam much louder, so that the crew could hear them again.

"Why don't we try and connect to the radio station and find out," Sam suggested, subtly indicating to Ensign Paul Smith for him to put the delayed radio coverage on in the Core Command. A moment later the ten minute old news coverage started droning from the ship's speakers.

"...and now here we are with the man himself, Alexander Palos," The presenter of the show 'Election Live' said. "Mr Palos, by now we all know about your policies, but I think the fleet would like to know a little more about the man behind the poster. So please, tell us about yourself,"  
"Well," The gravelly voice of Alexander Palos replied. "As the leader of the Unity Party back on Canceron, I know a lot about people and their thoughts. I have went to University on Leonis and prior to the attack I was preparing to begin my run for the Quorum representative for Canceron,"

"And what is your vision for the fleet, Mr Palos?" The presenter asked.

"My vision? Well it isn't really a vision but more of a plan," Alexander Palos said. "I understand the need for our military to function properly but as many of you out there know, I do not believe the answer to this war is through Admiral Jenkins' well-known tactics. If our fleet is to survive, we must prepare for a long journey, whose length we do not even know. Now, you may be asking, how do I plan to do this? Well, it's quite simple really. The needs of our civilian fleet must be put first and to do this we will have to start with requisitioning the parts, ammunition and hull of the Battlestar _Virgo_. I understand that we need as much military might as possible, but the _Virgo_ is a relic of a time long gone and its guns and planes would be much more useful in private hands..."

"So you believe that we should all arm ourselves?" The presenter interrupted. At this point, most of the Core Command crew on the _Virgo_ were gathering around the nearest speaker and listening, open mouthed in shock, as Alexander Palos displayed his plans for the fleet; both military and civilian.

"What the frak is he after?" Amelia said under her breath.

"Lords know," Sam snorted. After having been silent for a moment, Alexander Palos began speaking again.

"I believe that should the Cylons be so intent on our destruction, having an old bucket of bolts isn't going to help. It'll just split the Fleet meaning that there will be even more targets for Cylon fighters," Palos said carefully.

"So you don't think that the Battlestar _Virgo_ offers us anything at all?" The presenter countered.

"I just don't think it helps us in the long run," Palos responded. "If all the ships were armed we'd have a much easier time defending ourselves rather than the military vessels which would undoubtedly be separated quickly from the rest of the Fleet," Sam and Amelia stood silently next to each other, desperately hoping Palos wouldn't make any good points. After Palos' last statement, Sam let out a sigh of relief after he realised the Palos didn't know that the _Zeus_ and _Fist_ were permanently assigned to the rest of the Fleet, no matter what.

"Thank you, Mr Palos," The presenter said after Palos had finished. "Unless there is anything left for you to add, I think we should head over to the _Colonial Eve_ , were Beatrice Linear is about to make a statement,"

"Well I'll be frakked," Amelia said in relief. "He really is anti-military,"

"Let's just hope that the rest of the Fleet isn't as well," Sam replied. The two stood in silence for a moment until Anastasia Bell spoke to the two officers.

"Our birds are away sirs," She called to Sam and Amelia.

"Thank you Anty," Amelia said as she turned and walked over to the Captain. "Put Captain Gemini on speakers please,"

"Of course LC," Anastasia said with a smile directed at Amelia. She swiftly connected the Vipers' wireless feed to the speakers around the room.

 _ **Intersun Transport**_ **Colonial Eve** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol', Near Tylium Asteroid 11A:**_

 _ **Eighteen Days, Three Hours, Twenty-Six Minutes ATA**_

"What in the gods' names is going on?" Cathy shouted as she ran into the main campaign office in the first-class section of the _Colonial Eve_. The campaign crew were huddled around a television screen at the side of the cabin, with Beatrice Linear (a short and relatively stout woman dressed in a smart cream jumper and suit trousers with golden hair tied in a ponytail), who was standing in the centre of the gathering.

"Someone please call the _Hyperion_ and get these facts now please!" Beatrice called out vaguely to her team.

"Trice, what's the matter?" Cathy, who had been honoured to be appointed Beatrice's Deputy, asked.

"It's Alex Palos," Betty called from the other side of the television. "He's going after the military again!"

"What about this time?" Cathy asked in a much more relaxed tone.

"He's saying that the Fleet knew about the Cylon attack and that is why we were saved," Beatrice told Cathy.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Cathy stood up and walked towards the television in interest.

"Evidentially not," Betty said. "He's saying the Fleet knew the Cylon were coming and didn't do anything about it..." Betty was interrupted by one of the campaign crew calling to them from the other side of the room.

"I've got Colonel Virgon on the line ma'am," The assistant called. Beatrice nodded to Betty who quickly spun around and took the call.

"What's this doing to us?" Cathy asked her old friend.

"Nothing yet, but if we move to completely defend the Fleet, it could kill the day's work," Beatrice said sadly. Cathy turned around and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"So what do we do?" She asked a moment later.

"Wait for the facts," Beatrice told her. The two women broke apart and Cathy walked briskly over to Betty.

"...I know it's classified Matt, but we need to know right now... no I don't know where this came from either... if you could... can you please put over to my father?" Betty said exasperatedly as her mother approached. She held up her right hand to stop Cathy from speaking to her. "Hello dad," She said cheerfully after waiting a minute for the call to be transferred to the Admiral's quarters. "If you've been listening to the wireless or watching the TV you'll know why I'm calling," As Betty spoke, Cathy indicated towards the phone and Betty put it onto speaker phone.

"Yes and I'm afraid it's technically _way_ over your clearance; which by the way only exists because you used to insist on reading my logs," John told Betty over the phone.

"John," Cathy interrupted. "Could you please tell us? If it's true, the whole Fleet knows anyway," They heard John sigh loudly over the phone before replying.  
"It is, technically, true. But it was a purely speculative move on Admiral Corman's part. No one really expected the attack to happen the way it did," John explained. Cathy and Betty exchanged a worried look.

"You realised you'll have to tell the Fleet," Cathy told John.

"I know, I know. I never should have hired two civilians to help run the campaign... where's Lieutenant Jartell when you need her?" John mused.

"And you do realise your campaign is over now, don't you John?" Cathy said.

"Well, it's not like I was in it anyway, was it? I'm a soldier, not a Politian!" John replied. "I'll make my announcement ASAP and don't worry; I'll endorse you and your campaign,"

"Thank you," Cathy said as she reached for the button and switched off the phone. "Gods damn it!" She whispered under her breath after she had turned away from Betty.

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Hyperion** _ **CIC, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol', Near Tylium Asteroid 11A:**_

 _ **Eighteen Days, Three Hours, Thirty-Five Minutes ATA**_

John stormed into the _Hyperion_ 's CIC after giving his confession speech to the press huddled in the briefing room. "Everything alright sir?" Asked Junior Lieutenant Jake Long, who was filling the role of Tactical Officer while Amelia was away on the _Virgo_.

"Lords know," John mumbled as he approached the command table. "Do you have an ETA on the poll results?" John asked a moment later.

"I have them now sir... good news is that Beatrice Linear is still in the race, the bad news is Palos is ahead of her," Lieutenant Long told the Admiral. John nodded as he picked up a clipboard that lay on the table in front of him.

"And how long before the polling stations close?" John asked a moment later.

"About thirteen hours sir," The Lieutenant said, slightly confused at the Admiral's question. "They've only been open a little while," John nodded, basically ignoring the Lieutenant's question.

"Very good, thank you Lieutenant," John mumbled as he wandered nonchalantly out of the CIC, his nose still buried in the clipboard. Lieutenant Long shrugged to himself as he continued what he was doing before the Admiral had entered.

 _ **Viper 1119, Viper Training Mission, Near the Battlestar**_ **Virgo** _ **:**_

 _ **Eighteen Days, Sixteen Hours ATA**_

"...now Hot-stuff, I need you to ease on the throttle and pull up on the joystick," Captain Harriet 'Hera' Gemini said in an exasperated tone. She watched the MkIV Viper suddenly flip around and zip just a few feet from her cockpit.

"Frak!" Came the embarrassed, and slightly terrified, reply from Ensign Sarah 'Hot-stuff' Maine.

"Hot-stuff, Hera: Let's no try that one again!" Harriet called over her shoulder in a remarkably calm tone. "Leather, get up front and give it a go,"

"Tally Hera," Ensign Marcus 'Leather' Blant said. Harriet waited as the young pilot flew gently beside her starboard wing and lined up in front of her.

"Okay, so just take it easy... okay?" Harriet told him. The Viper in front began softly slowing down and pulled into a careful 90o incline before quickly blasting out of the way. "Well done Leather," Harriet said a moment later, all the while, clapping inside her cockpit. "That was beautiful, you almost made me forget I was watching a nugget... almost," Harriet added quickly. "Hot-stuff, Hera: You wanna try that again?" Harriet prepared herself on the controls, just in case, as another Viper MkIV flew gently past. As the Viper got into position, Harriet winced slightly before being snapped out of her current state of mind by a bleeping on her DRADIS. "Hot-stuff, Hera: Abort manoeuvre, we've got trouble. _Virgo_ , Hera: I'm reading a DRADIS contact at bearing 558 Caron 349,"

"Hera, _Virgo_ : I copy, double-time it back to the nest and we'll..." The feed went silent as another DRADIS contact jumped in behind them. "Get back here now!" The _Virgo_ shouted desperately.

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Virgo** _ **Core Command:**_

"Sir, I'm reading two small signatures and one Base-sized signature on DRADIS!" Anty called to Amelia and Sam, who were both at the DRADIS screen and by the communications desk respectively.

"Are our birds on their way back?" Sam shouted to the radio officers sitting around him.

"Yes sir," Came the collective reply from the crewmen and women around him. Sam nodded and began to run towards the centre of the room.

"Should I launch the alert Vipers?" Anty asked after a moment of silence between the CO and XO of the ship. Sam and Amelia were silent for a moment again before Amelia snapped out of her trance and gave her orders.

"No, but fire all flak and spool our FTLs; there's no way we can fight this right now," Amelia ordered. Anty quickly set to her jobs and Sam looked back to the DRADIS screen as their three Vipers floored it towards the _Virgo_.

 _ **Viper 1119:**_

Harriet's foot never left her throttle pedal as they she flew as fast as she could back to the _Virgo_. "Hera, Leather: Slow down, we loosing you," Harriet quickly cleared her mind of the immediate fear and flipped her Viper over as two Raiders dropped into the kill-slots of both Hot-stuff and Leather.

"Stay your course back to the _Virgo_ , I'll deal with these gods damn toasters," Harriet called as she open up with everything she had and fired at the first Raider. The Raider didn't have time to react before it was cut open by Harriet fire and the second Raider dived away from the now-veteran pilot as she began to pursue.

"Hera, Hot-stuff: You've got two more closing on you, let us give you a hand," Hot-stuff called to Harriet as two DRADIS contacts approached from behind her.

"Both of you keep heading back to the _Virgo_ , I've got this," Harriet order frantically as she tried t hit the Raider in front of her.

"Negative Hera, we're coming for you," Leather told her as the two MkIV Vipers flipped over and dived down towards where Harriet was dog fighting with the Raider. She waited for the Cylon fighter to level out before dumb-firing on of her two training missiles at the Raider. The pyrotechnical missile hit the Raider and caused it to go spinning out of control. Harriet open fire with both of her KEWs as Leather zipped over her head and took out the Raider in just a couple of shots.

"Leather, Hera: not bad for a nugget," Harriet joked as she pulled around towards the _Virgo_ , just as the waves of flak began to pour towards them from the Battlestar who had flipped to show its dorsal side.

"All Vipers, get back to the _Virgo_ right frakking now! We're retracting the flight pods, and if you're not in 'em, you're staying here to say hi to the Cylons," The _Virgo_ called frantically to the Vipers who were just starting to return to the Battlestar.

"You heard them. Stick on me and don't move away until we come in for a combat landing," Harriet said as the great flight pods on either side of the sip began to awkwardly retract into side of the ship. The three Vipers flew at full speed down towards the looming Battlestar as the flight pods began get closer and closer to the inside of the ship. "Remember, just don't hit the deck too hard and you'll be fine. _Virgo_ , Hera: I'm going in," Harriet said as she flipped her Viper level with the _Virgo_ and blasted her ventral RCS thrusters at full power. As the flight pod began to clip the edge of the alligator head, Harriet (and the nuggets behind her) blasted into the fight pod and came crashing down onto the surface. Moments later the MkIVs did the same and the _Virgo_ jumped away.


	9. Episode 9: Another Day in the Office

**Episode 9:**

 **Just Another Day in the Office**

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Virgo** _ **Core Command, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol', Near Tylium Asteroid 11A:**_

 _ **Eighteen Days, Sixteen Hours, Seven Minutes ATA**_

Amelia immediately reached for a phone as soon as the _Virgo_ jumped back to the Fleet. "Get my _Hyperion_ Actual now," Amelia ordered Anty hurriedly. A moment later Anty looked up from her desk and nodded to Amelia.

"This is Actual," She heard John say. "What can I do for you Amelia? I thought you weren't supposed to be back for over an hour?"

"We met with a complication Admiral," Amelia reported. "A Cylon task force attacked us during a training exercise. Whether or not they can track FTL, we've only got a few minutes to get the frak together before they arrive!" Amelia told John fiercely.

"Of course. Set Condition Two throughout the Fleet and prepare for Condition One at any time. I'd suggest launching Alert Vipers as well," John ordered. Amelia nodded to Sam who began to call the ship's sections to set the ship to Condition Two.  
"Thank you John," Amelia said as she slammed the phone into the desk in the centre of the room. "Anty get our Alert Vipers and our next CAP out there and brief the recruits that they're going out too. Ensign!" She called as she set out across the room to Fire Control.

 _ **Intersun Transport**_ **Colonial Eve** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol', Flying away from Tylium Asteroid 11A:**_

 _ **Eighteen Days, Sixteen Hours, Eight Minutes ATA**_

The campaign team on board the _Colonial Eve_ were still celebrating when the call came in from Captain Collins. "All passengers please have your seat and prepare for immediate FTL jump," Cathy and Betty looked around the room as the confused crowd looked at each other in confusion. Cathy ran over to the nearest window and saw the _Hyperion_ and _Virgo_ line up into a blockade formation to protect the fleet from any Cylon missiles.

"What's going on?" Beatrice called over to Cathy and Betty, both of whom were now at the window.

"I can't really see madam Chairman," Betty called back to Beatrice.

"I think the _Virgo_ must've run into Cylons while they were away. Looks like their preparing a defensive screen," Cathy told Beatrice. "Betty, get the Chairman into her chair," Cathy told Betty, her eyes not diverting away from the window.

"Of course. Bea, come with me," Betty said as she walked over to Beatrice and directed her towards the room behind the one they were in which was being turned into a make-shift office. Cathy picked her bag off of the table and plopped down in her chair she had first sat on during their escape from Canceron. A moment later Betty rushed back in and sat down next to her mother as the FTLs spun up.

 _ **Defender**_ **Zeus** _ **Hangar Deck:**_

"Action Stations, Action Stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill. All Viper Pilots report to Vipers immediately, inbound Cylon Raiders!" Allison and Gabriella ran towards their Vipers as the alarm klaxons sounded around the ship.

"Just another day in the office, huh?" Allison shouted as the two friends climbed into their cockpits.

"Sort of... although this will be a first," Gabriella said indicating towards the freshly-restored Viper launch tubes they were being wheeled into.

"Yeah, it will be," Harry, who was pulling his helmet over his head, called to the two ladies. "Now, how about a bet on how many we each get this time?"

"Copy that!" Gabriella shouted playfully over Allison's Viper.

"Alright pilots," Allison said, quickly getting back to business. "Usual drill, keep the civvies alive long enough for them to jump. When their gone, just have fun until we get called back. I heard the _Eos_ and _Theia_ are away again and the _Themis_ is heading back with the fleet, so it's just us, the _Virgo_ and the _Hyperion_ ," Allison told her pilots as the airlock closed behind her.

"Roger Rocker," Harry said as he was moved into the same position. Allison checked her pre-flight as quickly as she possibly could and gave a thumbs-up to the launch control officer.

Allison shot out of the launch tube as the civilian transports whizzed past her in the opposite direction. " _Zeus_ Vipers on me. Remember to close your intervals and for the Lords' sakes stay out of the _Virgo_ 's and _Hyperion_ 's firing solution or you'll be mince meat out there," Allison told her pilots as they pulled around the top of a botanical cruiser. The Vipers continued to fly low over the various ships in the fleet as they approached the heavy Battlestars as they began opening up their first flak rounds.

"All Vipers, this is Hera from the _Virgo_ : We have visual on enemy targets and are engaging. Rocker, I'll need your boys and girls over here ASAP when their Basestar jumps in," Allison heard Harriet say from inside her Viper that was currently being fired out of the _Virgo_ 's launch tubes.

"Copy Hera, we're on our way," Allison quickly replied. She led her Vipers through the ring of the _Naxos_ and blasted through the open space towards the gap in between the _Virgo_ and _Hyperion_. " _Zeus_ Vipers, Rocker: Switch your safeties and prepare for incoming hostiles,"

"Bring 'em on!" Harry called enthusiastically.

"Keep it down Switch-back. On my mark we split formation and you'll have weapons free, got that?"  
"I copy Rocker," Gabriella told Allison.

"Then let's shut up and fly, shall we?"

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Hyperion** _ **CIC:**_

"...shall we?" John shook his head as he heard the pilots from the Defender _Zeus_ clog the wireless channels with their bickering.

"Mr Yo, could you please put those pilots on a second channel?" John said to Hermes exasperatedly. Hermes nodded enthusiastically and separated the Viper feeds. "Mr Long, status report," John called to Jake Long, who was still manning the Tactical Officer's spot after being transferred from his former position as secondary LSO.

"Raiders are engaging our fighters just outside our flak barrier and they don't seem to b calling in for any..." Jake stopped when he heard the DRADIS bleep. "Enemy contact!" He shouted. "Base-sized,"

"Bring the ship about," John ordered. "And target our main batteries on that Basestar!"

"Aye sir," Jake replied as he ordered the various control stations to execute the Admiral's orders. John watched Matt as the Colonel strode over to the helmsman's desk. John quickly looked up at DRADIS as his birds zipped around in between them and the Basestar whom John could only assume was preparing to fire all their missiles at the civilian ships.

 _ **Viper 2112 'Rocker':**_

"Mark!" Allison shouted as they flew between the _Virgo_ 's bow and the _Hyperion_ 's stern, or more accurately its aft section as it was turning to face the Basestar. The _Zeus_ ' Viper MkIIs broke their formation and split after the two squadrons of Raiders currently fighting the _Hyperion_ 's and the _Virgo_ 's Vipers. Allison saw a Raider whiz past her cockpit at a hair-raising distance and the pilot turned to engage. Allison fired as much as she could towards the Raider which just simply spun out of the way every couple of seconds. "Frakking toaster..." Allison whispered to herself as she tried to hit the Raider.

"Break Rocker!" Came a shout from Allison's wireless as Harry shot in front of her and quickly dispatched the Raider. "That's one for me! You'll have to catch up Allison!" Harry said joyfully after destroying the Raider. Allison shook her head and latched her eyes onto a Raider that was chasing one of her pilots. She waited for the Raider to level out and immediately fired waves of KEWs towards the Raider and blew it into pieces straight away.

"I wouldn't speak too soon!" Allison cried as she locked onto another Raider. This time she followed it for a moment before locking one of her two ship-to-ship missiles onto the Raider and taking it out as it pulled towards Harry. "That's two. Catch up Switch-back,"

"Oh I will," Harry replied as he flipped his Viper over and took out a Raider that was chasing Allison in just a couple of shots. "Now we're even!"

"Not yet," Allison said as she prepared another volley at a Heavy Raider that was approaching the _Virgo_. She locked on her second missile and fired it at the Heavy Raider. The missile flew towards the Heavy Raider and only slightly penetrated its armour. "Gap, Rocker: Give me a hand here please,"

"Tally Rocker, I'm comin' around," Gabriella replied as Allison fired waves of rounds into the Heavy Raider.

"Are you going to help?!" Allison cried a minute later after Gabriella still hadn't arrived.

"Wait one," Gabriella replied as she fired one of her missiles into the back of the Heavy Raider. The missile hit the Heavy Raider and sent it spinning, allowing Allison to get behind it and fire a wave of rounds into its engines and blow it up.

"There we go, I count that as two Switch-back... Switch-back?" Allison looked out of her cockpit at the dog fight around her and searched for Harry's Viper, which was nowhere to be seen. "Come on Switch-back, I need you in the fight not off chasing something else... Switch-back, are you even there? Switch-back!" Allison began to panic as she saw a Viper MkII wing come floating by. She slammed her ship to a stop and read the tail number on the Viper. "No... Switch-back..." She gasped when she had read it.

"What's going on down there?" Gabriella called as she flew over Allison's head.

"We've lost Switch-back," Allison said, struggling to hold back her emotions.  
"What?!" Gabriella cried in shock. "We lost him?! What the frak..." Gabriella trailed off as the _Hyperion_ cut into their squadron's feed.

"All Players, _Hyperion_ : Get clear of our firing arc, we're opening up on the enemy Base-ship," Hermes called from on board the _Hyperion_. Stifling back a tear, Allison pulled away from the wreckage of Harry's Viper and blasted her Viper away from the fight. Behind her the _Hyperion_ 's main guns (as well as those from the _Virgo_ ) opened up on the Base-ship and cut it in half before it could realise what had hit it.


	10. Episode 10: Shipping Delays

**Episode 10:**

 **Shipping Delays**

 _ **Intersun Transport**_ **Colonial Eve** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol':**_

 _ **Twenty-two Days, Nine Hours, Twelve Minutes ATA**_

Cathy was sitting quietly at her desk while she waited for her daughter to enter. Cathy looked down at the small clock that adorned the desk in front of her. Even though it had been four days since the Cylons had last been seen, the Fleet was still on high alert. "Just coming!" Cathy heard Betty call from the main passenger section along the corridor from her. A moment later, a rather stressed looking Betty came running into the room.

"Where've you been?" Cathy asked playfully as Betty prepared to brief her mother. Betty stood still for a second while she caught her breath.

"Finalising your next trip," Betty said as she presented her mother with a schedule for the week. Cathy took it and quickly skimmed through the list.

"Why am I going to open the first animal farm on the botanical cruiser _Eclipse_? Shouldn't the Chairman do that?" Cathy asked as she put the schedule on her desk.

"She should yes, but it seems she caught up on the _Hyperion_ at the moment. I don't think she'll be going anywhere very quickly," Betty replied.

"What could she be possibly doing over there?" Cathy mused as she peeked through the small windows in the roof at the side of the room and saw a section of the _Hyperion_ 's hull through it.

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Hyperion** _ **War Room, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol':**_

 _ **Twenty-two Days, Nine Hours, Thirteen Minutes ATA**_

"Madam Chairman, I don't think we can..." John was trying to say as both Commander Kurl and Chairman Linear kept trying to interrupt his briefing.

"Why not? I think what the Commander says is definitely our best course of action," Chairman Linear told John. John, after being forced into this meeting by the Chairman, was now being turned on by his own command officers.

"We're going to have to make sure the Cylons aren't following us. And I don't mean leaving the _Cyrannus_ or _Zeus_ behind after every jump to keep an eye on things. We need to go back and deal with them before they can mass anything against us," Commander Kurl insisted. John sighed and rubbed his eyes. He knew that he was too tired from the long nights to be able to fight both the Chairman and the Commander of the _Eos_.

"Okay fine. I know what you want madam Chairman and I'll see to it that plans are made," John said finally.

"Thank you Admiral, but I suggest we do it now," Chairman Linear said. John quickly looked between the Chairman, Commanders Linear and McGill and the models of the Fleet on the table in front of him.

"Of course Chairman. We'll begin now," John said, faking a smile. "I'll just call Lieutenant Jartell... oh, I mean Ensign Long," John walked over to the phone at the side of the room, subtly shaking his head at his all too common mistake among his current and former Tactical Officers. He picked up the phone and was put straight through to Hermes back in CIC.

"Combat, Yo. What can I do for you?" Hermes asked John once he got through.

"Hermes it's the Admiral. Can you call Ensign Long down here please?" John said to Hermes.

"Of course Admiral. He'll be down in just a moment," Hermes replied.

"Thank you Hermes," John said as he put the phone back into its berth. John turned back to the small gathering behind him and waited for Jake Long's arrival.

A couple of minutes later, the door behind John was opened from the outside by the two marines guarding the door. "Admiral," Ensign Long said as he stopped in front of John and snapped into a salute. John automatically saluted back and led Ensign Long towards the table.

"So what do you need me to do Admiral?" Jake Long asked as they stepped up to the table in the centre of the War Room.

"We're going to be planning an attack and I need someone to help me think. I'd normally do this with LC Jartell, but she's behind you, watching the proceedings," John told Ensign Long. The room was silent for a minute until Commander Kurl decided to break the silence.

"So do we have an estimate as to how many Basestars are going to be out there, Lieutenant?" Commander Kurl asked.

"Standard contingent is four Basestars, Commander. But it is likely that there will be either a couple more or less than that; but that will change with differing targets. What are you planning on attacking Admiral?" Lieutenant said in a very matter-of-fact way.

"I... um, we have no idea Lieutenant. Commander Kurl and the Chairman want to go in blind to a Cylon target with maybe just a single Raptor for recon," John told the Lieutenant. Ensign Long nodded in thought for a moment before taking a deep breath and replying.

"With all due respect Commander," He said, looking over at Commander Kurl. "Why? Why this? Tactically it doesn't make any sense, unless you know at least how many enemy targets there are," The Commanding officers looked at each other nervously as they waited Commander Kurl's reply.

"He is right Commander," Amelia said, quickly halting a reply from Commander Kurl. "We need to at least find out why they haven't been chasing us,

"Right, of course," Commander Kurl replied. "Why don't we send a Defender for recon and go from there, Admiral?"

"We will," John said. He looked over to the seats on his left and nodded to Commander Fisher from the Defender _Cyrannus_. "I think you'd better be getting back to your ship Fisher," John told the Commander he was looking at. Commander Fisher stood up and saluted John before making her way out of the room. "The rest of you, I suggest you also head back to your ships until tomorrow when the _Cyrannus_ returns and we can make a plan. Thank you for coming anyway though," John said to the other Commanders who stood up as John started to leave.

"Admiral," Chairman Linear called after John. John stopped and walked back to the centre of the room. "If it's alright with you I was planning to head back to the _Colonial_ _Eve_ ; but I will need a ride back,"

"Of course, madam Chairman," John said in response. "Actually, Ensign Long, could you arrange a transport to take all the civvies off the _Hyperion_. I think we have a couple of hundred below deck,"

"I'll get it Admiral," Ensign Long replied. The Ensign turned around and strode out of the room towards the CIC. John nodded to Chairman Linear before turning on his heel and walking out of the War Room.

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Hyperion** _ **, Colonial Survivor Fleet 'Kobol':**_

 _ **Twenty-Three Days, Ten Hours ATA**_

"All pilots report for briefing. All pilots report to Ready Room for briefing immediately," Ensign Long called over the _Hyperion_ 's intercom. Major Renner stopped walking when he heard the Ensign's voice cut through the relative silence of the corridor he was in. Major Renner sighed as he turned around and headed towards the briefing room which was only about 100 metres away. With the other pilots rescued from the _Rycon_ based on the transports of the fleet, Major Renner was the only non- _Hyperion_ crewman who wasn't part of the Marine Raptors that escaped the _Rycon_ in the ship's last moments. Major Renner rounded one of the last corners and saw the prominent figure of Colonel Virgon standing outside the briefing room.

"Major!" Matt called to Major Renner as the Major snapped out of his daydream and saluted the Colonel.

"Colonel?" Major Renner asked after Matt had returned the salute.

"You're late Major. But don't worry, I'm not scorning you. I've got two pilots who clearly have no idea how give a briefing lashing out at each other over who Spinner gave the mantle of CAG. So I'd like you to take over for me," Matt told Major Renner. Major Renner was slightly taken aback.

"Me sir?" Major Renner asked. "I'd be honoured,"

"Then congratulations Major. I'd like to have a chat with you, but we don't have time right now; you have a briefing to give," Matt replied. Major Renner went to walk into the briefing room when Matt stopped him again. "And one more thing Major... I'm giving you a new call-sign," Major Renner looked over his shoulder at Matt with a confused look on his face. "It'll be Rycon, Major," Major 'Rycon' Renner bowed his head to the Colonel before stepping through the door and taking the reins of the briefing.

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Virgo** _ **Core Command:**_

 _ **Twenty-Three Days, Ten Hours ATA**_

Sam and Anty walked into the Core Command after being down in the briefing room 'helping' Captain Gemini. "Ah, you're back," Amelia said when she noticed the twins enter the room.

"The pilots are ready Amelia. Have we received our orders from _Hyperion_ yet?" Sam asked as everyone in the Core Command ran around doing their various jobs.

"Hermes just sent them over," Amelia replied.

"So how long before go time?" Sam asked.

"T minus ten minutes," Amelia told Sam as she stepped up next to him. The two of them stood in silence looking at each other for a moment before the door to the Core Command rang and a marine let Captain Hill from the _Zeus_ into the room.

"Rocker!" Sam exclaimed as the pilots entered. "It's good to see you. I'm glad you and your pilots could join us today," Sam held out his hand and Allison shook it.

"Good to be here Major," Allison said. "LC," She looked over to Amelia, who had started walking over.

"I trust you got the mission brief Captain?" Amelia asked.

"Yes sir. Of course," Allison replied immediately. "My pilots were briefed on the way here. Oh, have you two heard anything about the CAG position on _Hyperion_?" Sam and Amelia shot each other a confused look after Allison asked about the _Hyperion_.

"No, why?" Sam asked in a slightly concerned tone.

"There are rumours that Colonel Virgon is giving it to Lonely... I mean, Major Renner. Y'know, from the _Rycon_?" Allison told the two officers. Sam was about to speak when Amelia quickly cut him off.

"We'll deal with this later, right now we've got a war to win so, if you don't mind, I'd like to get us ready and at Condition Two," Amelia said loudly enough so that Anty in the middle of the room could hear them. "Good hunting Captain," Amelia said to Allison.

"You too sir," Allison quickly saluted Sam and Amelia before scuttling out of the room towards the hangar deck.

"Anty!" Amelia called as she turned back towards the centre of the room. "Begin spooling up our FTL drives and load our Vipers,"

"Yes sir," Anty replied as she began giving orders to the crew of the ship. Sam walked up behind Amelia when a call from _Hyperion_ came on over the loud speakers.

"All ships, this is _Hyperion_ Actual," John's voice said. "Prepare for immediate FTL jump. Set Condition One throughout the Fleet. Good hunting everyone," Amelia and Sam nodded at each other as the Major picked up the nearest phone.

"Action stations, action stations. Set Condition One throughout the ship. All pilots load your Vipers and all hands prepare to jump in one minute," Sam ordered. He slammed the phone back into its berth and looked over to Amelia. "I've always wanted to say that!" Sam said with a smile on his face as the Condition One klaxons sounded.

 _ **Viper 2112 'Rocker':**_

Allison sat nervously inside the cockpit of her Viper as it was hurriedly pushed into the launch tube. "Alright then, that's all the _Virgo_ Vipers called in. Rocker, have you heard from all of yours?" Allison heard Harriet ask over the wireless.

"Roger that Hera," Allison replied as her Viper clicked into place. She flicked her eyes over the pre-launch checklist as the airlock sucked the air out from around her. Allison put the checklist down the side of her seat and gave the thumbs up to the launch control officer. She sat back in her seat and waited for the FTL drives on the _Virgo_ to reach their full potential before the ship was zapped across space.

"All Vipers, away," Anty called to the pilots through the Viper's wireless frequency. Allison looked towards the end of the launch tube as she was slammed against her chair and fired out of the _Virgo_.

Once outside, Allison was engulfed by the waves of flak provided by the _Virgo_. The old Battlestar began to speed towards the nearest Cylon Basestar when Allison suddenly realised they had been separated from the rest of the Fleet, who were a few kilometres away across the other side of the Cylon fleet.

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Hyperion** _ **CIC:**_

John buried his face in his hands when he saw the _Virgo_ 's DRADIS contact appear on the other side of the battlefield. "Sir the _Virgo_ 's..." Ensign Long started before John finished his sentence.

"Frakked. I know!" John shouted in frustration. He took a deep breath before looking at his crew. "Helm!" He called to Warrant Officer Oliver 'Lil Ollie' Kalian. "Bring us around, bearing 627 Carom 201. Get us as close as you can to the _Virgo_ ,"

"We won't last long by ourselves," Matt warned after John finished his order. John looked up at Matt and shrugged.

"We won't need to. The _Themis_ can give them hell from here," John told Matt.

"I hope you're right..." Matt mumbled.

 _ **Viper 2112 'Rocker':**_

" _Zeus_ Vipers on me. We need to stop those Heavy Raiders from getting to close to the _Virgo_ ," Allison ordered as she pulled her Viper around to face the squadrons of Raiders headed right for them.

"Rocker, Gap: All _Zeus_ Vipers are on station on your six. We're ready Skipper," Gabriella told Allison as the squadron of Viper MkIIs crested low over the _Virgo_ 's rough dorsal surface.

"Copy Gap. _Zeus_ Vipers, you have weapons free. Let's take these frakkers down!" Allison said. She unlocked her weapons safeties and led her squadron towards the Raiders, sending a wave of KEWs in the Raiders direction.

"Rocker, Hera: Looks like _Hyperion_ is coming to give us a hand," Harriet commented as the bulky Battlestar separated away from the rest of the Battlestar Group and flew towards them at full speed.

"Hera, Rocker: We've got Heavy Raiders breaking away from the _Virgo_. I think they're going after _Hyperion_. Should we disengage and pursue?" Allison asked as ten of the Cylon Heavy Raiders banked away from their smaller cousins and blasted towards the _Hyperion_.

"Do what you can Rocker, but we can't leave the _Virgo_ undefended. Besides, I'm sure the _Hyperion_ can deal with them themselves,"

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Hyperion** _ **CIC:**_

"Ten Cylon Heavy Raiders on CBDR, Admiral!" Ensign Long shouted to John across the CIC. John's eyes snapped to the DRADIS console before whipping around the room to find Matt.

"Colonel!" He called to Matt, who was currently standing behind Warrant Officer Kalian at the helm. "Get the Marines to our starboard airlocks and prepare for boarding. Mr Long, get any birds you can and get them to do fly-bys through the flight pod to take out those toasters as they land," John ordered. Matt ran over from the helm and grabbed the phone in the side of the command table. John looked back to DRADIS as Allison's Vipers pulled away from the _Virgo_ to pursue the Heavy Raiders inbound on them. The CIC was relatively quiet for a minute while the other Battlestars engaged the Cylons and the _Virgo_ held off the Raiders inbound on it. The Heavy Raiders continued to approach the _Hyperion_ and most of the crew's eyes were sharply directed at the DRADIS screen. John saw the Heavy Raiders just stray into flak range and he was about to give another order when the DRADIS bleeped furiously.

"DRADIS contacts!" Ensign Long shouted from his desk, shattering the relative silence. "Five ships, four of them Basestars,"

"What about the other one?" John asked the Ensign.

"I don't know sir, but she isn't launching anything so I'd say it's a support ship. I doubt it's worth anything," Ensign Long told them.

"Alright then. Keep our Vipers on defence, but get our guns on those Basestars before they get into range. And load conventional missiles into the launch tubes, we need everything we've got out here!" John ordered. Ensign Long nodded and quickly gave orders to his fellow crewmen.

 _ **Viper 2112 'Rocker':**_

" _Zeus_ Vipers this is the _Hyperion_. We need you to deal as much damage to those Heavies as you can before they land. If they get below the firing solution, your orders are to get around the other side of the flight pod and begin repeating strafing runs through the flight pod," Hermes ordered Allison and her Vipers as they continued to do as much damage to the Heavy Raiders as they could before the Cylons landed. Allison held down the trigger for her guns for a few more seconds before contacting her Vipers again.

" _Zeus_ Vipers, Rocker: You heard _Hyperion_. Let's leave these toasters to it. Get on my six and prepare for our strafing run," Allison told her Vipers. A couple of seconds later she stopped firing her guns and twirled out of the way of the Heavy Raiders as the Cylon craft entered _Hyperion_ 's flak barrier. " _Zeus_ Vipers, stay close. Watch out for patterns in the flak, they'll try not to catch you un-aware, but you need to do your part," Allison reminded the Vipers as she glided around the fireball surrounding the huge grey Battlestar.

"Rocker, Bongo: The Heavy Raiders are touching down," The Viper pilot in the rear-most Viper told Allison.

"Copy Bongo, now's our chance. _Hyperion_ , Rocker: Can you lower the flak while we get in closer?" Allison asked. She waited for a few seconds as she continued around the outside of the flak.

"Rocker, _Hyperion_ : Guns are lowering in three... two... one... they're clear. Go now!" Hermes told the pilots. The Vipers immediately banked to the right and blasted towards the _Hyperion_ at full speed while the flak guns cut out across the ship. Allison aimed along the flight pod and flipped her Viper to fly parallel along it.

" _Hyperion_ , Rocker: All Vipers clear. You may continue barrage," Allison quickly ordered and as soon as she finished, the tiny point-defence flak CIW turrets along her starboard side opened their flood gates and sent waves and waves of explosive rounds out from all sides of the ship. " _Zeus_ Vipers, remember we have flight pod clearance so I want an attack run through the dorsal flight pod and a loop through the ventral one. Do you understand?" A chorus of "Copy sir," and "Roger that," filled the Vipers' wireless as the Vipers reached the end of the flight pod and Allison led the Vipers into a flip and a quick re-orient which led them into the dorsal flight pod. "All Vipers, weapons free," Allison quickly confirmed for her Vipers as they copied her in the flip and entered the cavernous flight pod. Directly ahead were the Cylon Heavy Raiders who had landed around one of the _Hyperion_ 's airlocks. Allison opened up her guns and cut lines into the _Hyperion_ 's deck as she targeted the Centurions on the ground.

"Gap, Rocker: Target those fuel canisters. They should blow up both the Raiders and their troops," Allison told her friend as she blasted past the Cylons below her.

"Tally Rocker," Gabriella replied as she opened up her guns on a re-fuelling station just next to where the Cylons had landed. The KEW rounds cut through the casing of the fuel canisters and the small fire that spat out of the canister quickly ignited the others in a fiery inferno which briefly engulfed the nearest two Raiders before evaporating back into space.

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Hyperion** _ **CIC:**_

John's eyes were glued to the screen just to the left of the DRADIS console which was sending back live footage from the flight deck where the Raiders were being attacked by Rocker's Vipers. "Admiral!" Ensign Long called, breaking the Admiral's trance. "Missiles are ready to fire sir,"

"Fire on my mark," John said as he began jogging over to Fire Control. "Ensign, target the nearest Basestar in the central disk," John ordered. Both Ensign Long and the Ensign commanding the weapons quickly ordered the gunners to make aim before looking back to John.

"Sir, twelve missiles armed: Ten conventional, two nuclear," Ensign Long informed John.

"Fire the conventional missiles now. Matt, get you nuclear key out and get ready to fire," John said. Matt pulled a small key out of his pocket, which he then used to open a small compartment in the command table. John walked back over to the command table and reached down his uniform behind the collar and pulled out the same key from around his neck. The two commanding officers nodded to each other and stabbed their keys into the desk in front of them. John and Matt turned their keys and John turned to the Fire Control officer. "Fire them now. Second Base-ship!" John shouted as he saw the ten missiles flood out of their tubes and turn towards their target on the DRADIS screen in front of him. A moment later, a second wave of just two missiles left the _Hyperion_ and the two clumps of missiles headed for their respective targets.

 _ **Viper 1119 'Hera':**_

Harriet looked out of her cockpit canopy as the twelve missiles fired out of the top of the _Hyperion_ like a row of geysers exploding. Harriet quickly snapped out of those thoughts as two Cylon Raiders turned towards her and fired a barrage of KEW rounds in her direction. Harriet skilfully dodged away from the rounds and rolled out of the way of the two Raiders as they blaster past her. She checked over her shoulder and cut the engines before flipping the Viper over and hitting the throttle at full power towards the Raiders as they broke off for another two Raiders to join in. Harriet saw her chance and got a quick missile lock on the Raider that banked off to the right and she pulled around behind it as the missile detached from the Viper's wing and blasted towards the Cylon fighter. The missile hit the Raider's port engine and sent it spinning out of control as Harriet dived to the left and escaped the fireball created by the Raider's explosion. Harriet checked around her as the other two Raiders swung around behind her and began firing their standard rounds. "Hot-stuff, Hera: I've got two on me. Can you do anything about them?" Harriet asked as she pulled back towards the _Virgo_ to use the ship as cover to stop the Raiders right behind her.

"Hera, Hot-stuff: Hold out for one moment. Hearse and I have got you," Came a reply over the wireless. Hera took as deep breath as she passed between the _Virgo_ 's constantly firing rail-guns. She ducked her head instinctively as one of the rail-guns fired when she flew by at a hair-raising distance. "Okay, I've got a shot!" Hot-stuff called out. Harriet tried to look over her shoulder as two of her Vipers cut through the Raiders who had still been on her six. Harriet breathed a sigh of relief as one of the Raiders flew past her cockpit, spinning out of control as it careered into the dorsal side of the _Virgo_.

"Thanks Hot-stuff. I owe you one," Harriet told her pilot.

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Hyperion** _ **CIC:**_

"Targets destroyed sir, but there are still four Basestars out there," Ensign Long shouted to John across the CIC, to where the Admiral was watching over the shoulder of the Ensign at the Fire Control desk.

"Good," John simply said. Matt and Ensign Long exchanged a confused look as they watched their commanding officer. "Bring us around and target that unknown ship with our main batteries. Let's find out how important it is to them,"

"Yes sir," Warrant Officer Kalian said across the CIC. John twiddled his fingers and watched the DRADIS screen as the _Hyperion_ started to swing around towards the long Cylon ship just outside the combat zone.

 _ **Viper 2112 'Rocker':**_

"Ready for the final run everyone?" Allison asked as she led her Vipers through the ventral flight pod as they prepared for another run.

"Ready here," Gabriella replied, along with several other pilots.

"Right then let's..." Allison trailed off as she saw the _Hyperion_ start to turn independently of her and her Vipers. "Tighten up everyone, looks like _Hyperion_ 's on the move," She checked over her shoulder as the MkII Vipers alongside her drifted into a closer formation around her. "This is going to be fun..." She whispered to herself as she saw the exit of the flight pod turn away from the nose of her Viper. Allison carefully adjusted her course to turn with the Battlestar as she popped out the other side of the pod and flipped over again. She quickly noticed the side of the fight pod drift in front of her windscreen, forcing her to roll to the side and strafe into the pod. "Everyone here?" She asked as she drifted into the pod.

"No sir, we've lost course. We can't make it in," One of the pilots said. Allison tensed her fists as she saw on her DRADIS that she was the only one actually in the pod.

"Bug out, I'll take it from here," Allison told her pilots as she assessed the situation in front of her.

"Sorry Rocker," Gabriella said as she broke off her attack and flew back through the flak. Allison took a deep breath as she saw a few of the Cylon Centurions reach up and point their guns towards her as she slowly approached them.

"Frak, I'm too slow!" Allison said as she spun out of the way of the Cylon rounds and looked frantically around the flight pod. After a moment, she nodded to herself and blasted her Viper towards the two Heavy Raiders left standing. Firing everything she had, she rolled her Viper to the left and ejected out as the Viper went crashing into the Cylons, destroying them in seconds. Allison looked around her and ripped herself out of the chair and pushed herself towards the approaching wall along the side of the flight pod. She saw a thin pole along the wall and reached out for it as the ship moved towards her. Allison grabbed hold of the tube as the _Hyperion_ stopped turning and the unknown ship sat in space before it. Allison looked up and saw (and felt) the _Hyperion_ 's main batteries open up and fire at the support ship as a Basestar rushed to stand in between the Battlestar and the ship. Breaking away from the battle, Allison looked around her and saw how far off the ground she was. She did a double take when she saw that she was up at the top of the flight pod. Looking around for a way down, Allison spun herself around in the zero-G and slowly kicked herself towards another pole along the wall as she prepared to move all the way down to the hangar deck herself to meet the DC teams when they arrived.

 _ **Battlestar**_ **Hyperion** _ **CIC, One Minute Before:**_

John looked on in horror as Rocker's Viper plunged into the Cylon Heavy Raiders in the flight pod. "Oh lords..." He and Matt collectively gasped.

"Sir, we have an explosive decompression at airlock C in the dorsal starboard flight pod," Ensign Long reported.

"Get DC down there immediately. Matt, I want the Marines to converge on the nearest airlock to the breach and have them suit up and escort the DC teams in," John ordered.

"And sir," Ensign Long called to John. "Cylon ships are pulling out but one of them is having FTL troubles, I think,"

"Then get all guns on that one ship, let the others go," John said. Ensign Long nodded and started giving the orders to the other ships. John kept his eyes firmly on the feed from the flight pod as he saw a small black figure cling onto the side of the flight pod walls and start scaling it down to the surface. "Oh, and Ensign," John called to Ensign Long. "Eyes on Rocker, she's on her way down now,"


End file.
